Emmers
by Spread A Little Happiness
Summary: The fourth book in the Inheritence Cycle, Emmers. Eragon, Arya and Saphira decide to steal the last dragon egg from Galbatorix. Is Arya ready to admit her true feelings to herself, Eragon and even more importantly..Islanzadí, Arya's mother-FIRST FANFIC SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK :P CONTAINS APPAULING WRITING!
1. Proluge

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle! I am merely writing this story for entertainment purposes only!_**

**__****IMPORTANT NOTE: By all means read this story! I would love it if you did! But just to let you all know I've decided to re-write this story so it's improved! ie. better spelling and betetr writen (hopefully)! Thankies!**

I stared across the dead waste land. This could be where it all ends. The faith of our race depended on our survival. Even with our elves vision the enemy only appeared as a thin black line across these planes. Dragons roared in the sky while dwarfs and humans alike banged their spears against their shields. This was it. The deciding moment. This would decide the faith of Alagaesia.

" Are you ready?" Eragon stared ahead as he asked his question. The answer however would not come as easily. There were hidden meanings in this question. Were we ready to take on the most powerful force in our land? After going through everything could Eragon and myself risk our love for each other to save Alagaesia? And would this be the last moment I would have with him before the impending battle?

Instead of answering I simply took his hand. This was the best I could do for him at a moment like this.

"Arya...thank you." He looked into my eyes. so much was said in those few simple words. I knew then that I had to do everything in my power to protect him. The last pure hearted Dragon Rider, a heart that now belonged to me.


	2. A Broken Heart

_**Ok for those of you who have read Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr here is my version of the next book. No one has any idea what it's going to be called though so if anyone does know what it will be please let me know. In the last book we saw Eragon and Saphira receive Glaedr's heart of hearts. They had just finished the battle in Feinster and Arya having killed a shade with the help of Eragon and Saphira. They just told both Arya and Nasuada of Oromis's death. Murtag and Thorn are still at large. We now know the secret of how Galbatorix is so powerful. The last dragon egg is still in Galbatorix's possesion and it still hasn't hatched. Anyone guess who will be the new master of the last dragon? No? If you do just leave it in the review. I already have decided who it's going to be but I'd like to see what ye come up with!! Any one who has any ideas on this story or who thinks they could make it better please let me know!! Sorry about the last chapter but I was just getting started!! Well enjoy every one!!!!XDxxxXD Also here we have a deep look into Arya's true feelings! Ooooh! I've always wanted to write from her POV!!!XDxxxXD**_

**Chapter 2: A Broken Heart**

**EPOV**

Eragon pocketed the Eldunarí. He gazed at Saphira. Her scales danced in the light of the new day. He could make out the large throng of people by the city's gates. They were eager to flee. However there was no more danger here. They could return to their homes or what was left of them. Eragaon made his way down from the battlements. Blodhgarm and his other guards were waiting for him. Without saying a word Eragon made his way to the gate. He waited off to the side of the crowd. He just wanted to get back to the Varden's camp and get some rest before they marched on to Belatona.

_This is begining to irritate me._

Eragon looked at Saphira. With a slight nod he climbed on to her back. She hopped fom roof top to roof top trying to find a good place to take off. She found one near the walls of the city.

A cry of pure joy escaped Eragon's lips as Saphira climbed higher and higher into the air. Saphira raced towards the Varden's camp. Saphira had fought in the battle but the citie's winding streets were too small for her usual battle tactics. However now that they were free from that battle they enjoyed their brief but sweet moment of pure joy and pleasure.

_Little one, what troubles your mind?_

_I feel sorry for Glaedr. He lost his rider. He's alone. We're alone too but at least we have eachother. He has no one now._

_That's not true little one. He has us. He needs time to grieve for Oromis but he knows we are here. It might take him a decade or two to emerge. However he made his choice. He knew what would happen yet he chose to be brave and put the safety of this land and our chance at defeating Galbatorix above his love for Oromis. It was a very noble thing to do._

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_Would you ever give anyone your heart if hearts?_

_If you or Arya needed it then I think I would. Any one outside of that I do not think so._

_Not even Nasuada?_

_Not even her. Although I do respect her, you and Arya are family to me. Even then I would still hesitate in giving it to Arya. But for you, all you have to do is ask and my heart belongs to you. It already does. You are apart of me Eragon. Now lets forget about such Heavy conversation. We're only a few leagues away from the varden. There we can rest and then go and meet the varden at Belatona._

Eragon was surprised. He never realised Saphira thought of Arya that way. Like whenever Eragon thought of Arya, a warm feeling spread through Eragon. Even though she had made her feelings know many times Eragon could not deny his undying love for Arya. He knew it was impossible that she felt the same way as he did. There was always a small glimmer of hope in Eragon. Maybe one day she would open her heart to him.

Eragon spent the rest of the trip to the varden thinking of Arya.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**APOV**

Arya saw Saphira leave. She prayed that Eragon would be safe. Ah, Eragon. He had shown his bravery, skills and friendship to her over and over again. He had also displayed his true feeling for her.

He was pure at heart and only wanted the best for people. He was also selfless and self sacrificing. There was also something about his smile and the way he looked at her that made her feel warm inside. Warmed to her very core. She'd never felt that way before. Not even with Faolin. Although she still did not know whether she was in love with him or not. He had been her companion and friend. But Eragon...

She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Since she had met Eragon she had become more and more attached to him. Her heart had soared the first time he had displayed his love for her. However she remained came and she turned him down. How could she be in love with a dragon rider? That was it. She was in love. She was the heir to the thrown of Elesmeira and yet she was in love with a rider.

Her mother had always told her when she was little to guard her heart and only give it to someone she truly and deeply loved. Was Eragon the one? And did he still love her even though she had turned him down? Had he finaly burried those feelings and moved on? Arya hoped not as she climbed the walls and escaped the city. She ran in the direction of the varden's camp while she still pondered these questions.


	3. The Epiphany

_**LOL! This chapter was really hard to write! Thanks to Alaska 412 for the incouragement! keep those reviews coming! I know it's troublesome but it honestly does help! I will dedicate a chapter to people who review! This one's for you Alaska 412!!!!XDxxxXD Any way in the last chapter we saw Eragon and Saphira and Arya make their way back to the varden's camp. More importantly however we learnt of Arya's feelings for Eragon. Any one have any ideas about the dragon egg? No? Well if ye do you can just leave it in the review! Sorry this took so long but I'm really bogged down with homework and stuff at the moment. Tomorrow I'll be getting my holidays and I'll have two weeks off so I plan to do alot in that space of time so please be patient. I'm also working on another story..The Fountain of Youth which is for the pirates of the Carribean so again please be patient! Thanks and I hope ye enjoy this chapter! XDxxxXD**_

**Chapter 3: The Epiphany**

**APOV**

The camp was just coming into view. Arya felt a jolt in her heart at the possiblity of seeing Eragon again. What was wrong with her? She'd kept these feelings burried for so long why were they now rising to the surface? Maybe because it was only now, on this journey, had she admitted her true feelings to herself.

herself and Eragon would be a good match. Although she was far more experienced and older than Eragon, he had shown true wisdom in the past few months. Espicially when the dwarfs were electing their knig. However there was one person who could stand in the way of their would be happiness. Islanzadí, Arya's mother and queen of Ellesméra. She would never allow such a thing. For another elf she would be proud that they had stolen the heart of the last free dragon rider. But for Arya, she would be displeased. Their previous conflict had only just be settled and Arya did not wish to start another. She still wasn't close to her mother but she still highly regarded her opinion.

She could see no blue dragon nor a handsome rider in among the varden. She wanted to see him. Just to hear his voice woulde be enough so she travelled to his tent. The back of the tent had been pulled up and out of it stuck Saphira's bottom half. Arya could not help but giggle to herself. What a sight to see. It was during these silent giggles that she heard it. The booming, deep throated laugh of her beloved. She hurried forward.

**EPOV**

Eragon finished his laughter and reached out to stroked Saphira. A humming noise reverberated through her chest. A dragon sneezing was the funniest thing Eragon had ever seen or heard. Although he doubted that his torched stool felt the same.

Eragon leaned back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling of his tent thinking. He had already had a few hours rest and was packed and ready to go. He was just waiting for Arya to arrive and then they were both travelling together to Belatona. As he let his mind wander his thoughts drifted to Arya. He wished that she would be safe. He wished that all of Alagesia would be safe. Galbatorix was going to be difficault to defeat. There was no way.

Wait, maybe there was a way. Eragon jolted up in his bed.

_What is it little one?_

_I've just had an epiphany. If we got the other dragon egg to hatch then maybe we could defeat Galbatorix._

_But Eragon many armies have tried and many have failed. Even if we could get the varden to Uru'bean like Nasuada said how could we get the the third dragon egg? It's impossible._

_For an army maby, but not for one or two people. We could be in and out in a few hours with the egg. It would be perfect. If I brought a spell caster with me then w could hide from the guards and other spellcasters in the castle. It would be perfect. It would just be like when Brom stole your egg!_

The thought of Brom brought saddness to eragon's heart. His father. If only he were alive today. He would have known what to do and possibly have been able to help Eragon plan this little epiphany.

_You night have an idea Eragon. Although I would feel uneasy with you away in such a dangerous place. If it helps alagaesia._

_Really?_

Saphira hardly ever agreed with Eragon's plans espicially if they involved seperating him or putting him in dangerous situations. But it was for the faith of Alagaesia.

**APOV**

Arya pushed aside the flap of the tent. There on the bed was Eragon.

"Arya!" Eragon's smile sent Arya's heart soaring.

"Eragon, Saphira" She inclined her head towards Saphira. Eragon seemed more excited then usual.

" Arya I have a plan" With that he told her of his plan to save the third dragon egg from Galbatorix. It was a good idea but.

"But Eragon who would come with you? You need to decide as it will have to be fast if this course of action is to be taken."

"Why don't you come with me? Besides Saphira I trust you the most out of all the varden. Well besides Roran but he's not a spellcaster." The question caught her off guard. She was surprised to know how much Eragon trusted her. She would trust him with her own life.

"I'll do it" Her own response was even more surprising. " That is if Nasuada agrees to this plan of yours." Arya was sure that Nasuada would agree. It was the only hope they had of defeating Galbatorix.

"Ok Eragon, if you are ready then we will take our leave. We will meet Nasuada and the rest of the varden before they reach Belatona. We will inform Nasuada of your plan and then, if she agrees, you and I will set out for Uru'bean. For the future of Alagaesia I hope your plan is successfull."


	4. Sad Goodbyes and Promising Stars

_**I really had trouble with this chapter. Thanks to Alaska 412, Macsek 92 and Arkillon Shadeslayer! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!!! I was trying to decide where to go with this chapter. Sorry it took so long but it was really hard to write. I've never had so much trouble with a chapter before!! I decided to do a bit from Saphira's point of view but this won't normally happen. I'll mostly stick to Eragon's or Arya's point of view! I'm writing two other stories aswell so please excuse if I'm a little slow at the updating! Enjoy!!!XDxxxXD**_

**EPOV**

They had set off towards Belatona within fifteen minutes of Arya's arrival. Saphira was now able to carry both Eragon and Arya but only for short distances.

They saw the varden before they saw them. Saphira flew over them. She then did a one hundred and eighty degree turn. She landed infront of the varden. Nasuada came to meet them. She was on her horse and was outfitted in her armor. She had a hand and a half sword in front of her.

" Eragon, Arya and Saophira, greetings." She inclined her head towards each of them in turn. " We weren't expecting ye until we were outside Belatona."

" Lady Nasuada, Eragon has come up with a plan that might help us in our fight against Galbatorix." Arya said. She nudged Eragon with her elbow. Eragon stepped forward.

He told her of his plan. She stayed quiet the whole time. She didn't interupt him once. After he fell silent Nasuada looked thoughtfull

" Eragon that is a good plan." Eragon felt surprised. " If it works it could help us defeat Galbatorix. However if you were to fail we would lose not only our dragon rider but our strongest elf." She looked towards Arya.

**APOV**

"Lady Nasuada, I will use all my power if it saves Eragon. I am not as essential as he is. He will make it out. Hopefully along with the other dragon egg. He will make it out, even if I have to dye trying. " She had a determined look on her face. Nasuada looked taken back as did Eragon.

" Alright, Arya I believe you. We will hold off on Belatona until ye return. Men! Start setting up camp!" She turned her horse and trotted through the men who were now breaking ranks and setting up the camp. Eragon turned towards Saphira. He gazed up at her.

" It would be better if you stayed here. We will be fine." He turned towards Aray and gave her a smile that sent her hearting hammering. " We will be back in no time." Saphira bent down so Eragon could rub her. She turned towards Arya.

_May the sun guide you and may the wind be at your back._

Arya simple bowed. With on last look at Eragon Saphira took off into the sky. Eragon looked at Arya and with a nod of his head they took off running. They both had packed cloaks in their simple packs so if they crossed any one's path they could put them on. Arya kept in perfect time with Eragon. Althoug she was smaller in build they were still matched for speed.

She made the mistake of looking at him. His face was determined yet still beautiful. His hair blew in the wind. The blonde streaks where the sun had touch shone. His blue eyes sparkled. They turned to meet her green ones. A crooked smile touched his lips. She couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips. She turned her head to look forward. Before she did however she caughth the questioning look in his eyes. She never showed him her true emotions. Never had a lengthly conversation except for that one time. She would have confessed her love for him had not those spirits arrived. Now however she feared it was too late. She saw the way other women looked at him. Surely he would find some one. He would forget about her. She had been to hard with him. He couldn't help his feeligs and....neither could she.

**SPOV**

The men scurried about like little mice. Some looked up at her as she was passing. Eragon had left Glaedr's eldunarí with her. Saphira hated when Eragon left. she always felt lonely and uneasy. Now he was heading straight into the lino's den. It was maddness yet it was their only chance of defeating Galbatorix. The only problem after getting the egg was finding somone it would hatch for. Even then it would take the dragon inside a long time to grow. However they didn't have time. They needed to find the rider soon. The rider would have to be trained to fight, use magic properly and to take care of dragons. There was so much to do. The only thing that made Saphira feel better was that fact that Arya was with him. She was powerfull and kept her head in dangerous situations. Before they left she had also promised to take care of Eragon even it it cost her her life.

Sphira spotted rRoran in amongest the varden. Katrina was also nearby. He was helping to set up tents. Saphira landed before them. She liked Roran. Anyone who Eragon trusted she trusted.

" Saphira." Katrina inclined her head towards the mighty dragon.

_Katina. How are you? I see you are coming along in your pregnancy._

One could just make out the bump that was appearing underneath Katrina's dress. Roran had turned around when he had heard her land.

_Saphira. Where is Eragon? I saw him leave with the elf but he never told me why._

Eragon had taught Roran how to talk with his mind. Him and Saphira got along well together. Saphira told them both of Eragon's plan. They both looked stunned. She could she the objections coming so without another word she took off. She flew high over the varden. She found a place to rest by a nearby tree.

_Little one, please be safe. Return to me unharmed and with one of my siblings._

She sent her message as far as she could. She didn't know whether Eragon had received it or not. with one last look at the varden she left herself drift into a soft sleep. A nap in the sun.

**EPOV**

Eragon received a final message from Saphira as himself and Arya ran outside of range. Saphira. He missed her at times like this. However he did have Arya. She seemed different somehow. That smile. She hardly ever smiled. espicially not at him. He glanced at her now. Her face seemed peacefull yet happy somehow. Her hair was flowwing out behind her. Her green eyes focused. She simply was beautifull. Eragon face forward again. Too beautiful. She probably had kings and elves falling at her feet as it was. He saw the way the men of the varden. She could have anyone. what kind of chance did he have. He was a dragon rider but she had already turned him down many times. However he could not burry his feelings. No matter how much he wanted them to disappear he knew it was usless.

They reached a small town within two hours. It was already beginning to grow dark so they decided to camp outside the town. They camped alongside the Jiet river. Eragon made a small fire while Arya gathered some nuts and berries.

That night they sat around the campfire talking.

" You miss her don't you?" Arya asked

" Yes, when we are apart it's like I've left apart of me behind. It's..difficult."

" I'm sorry." She leaned over and placed her hand on his. Eragon felt heat rise to his face. He looked at her. Her face was sympathetic. He looked at her hand ontop of his. Her pale skin in contrast to his tanned. The stack danced in the flames of the fire. She removed her hand from his. She curled back up with her knees underneath her chin. Her face was outlined beautifully in the light of the fire. Her hair fell down her back. It framed her face beautifully.

" Thank you Arya" She lokked at him. " It's alot easier being away from her while I'm with such a good friend." He smiled at her. She returned this smile but turned to look at the ground.

" I'm not as good a friend as you think I am Eragon." This confused him. She turned to look at him. " You have shown me such kindness. You have showed your feelings for me and I was cruel. I thought if I was then you would realise your feelings were fleating. You have been a good friend to me Eragon. You have given me space and come to understand me when other people wouldn't have bothered. I.." She stopped abruptly. Eragon had never heard her talk like this before. She stood up.

" Sleep well my dear friend." With that she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Eragon froze. She leaned back and within seconds she diappearded into the forest. Eragon stared after her. He felt the place she had kissed him. His skin tingled. He was too confused. Obviously there was something troubling Arya. He decided to give her some room. He curled up and drifted into his waking dreams. Images danced in his vison. There were people there.

Women. They were all dressed in exquistite dresses. All their faces were blurred. There in the middle of them was Arya. Dressed in her leggings and tunic. She had a sword on her shoulder. She looked at him with a fierce determination in her eyes. Yes, Arya was the one he truely loved and he would help her in her troubles. He would talk to her in the morning.

**APOV**

Arya bounded through the trees. What had she done? She needed to tell Eragon how she felt. He had not followed her and she was gratefull for that. She stopped when she reached a clearing. His face flashed through her mind. Him laughing. Smiling at her, looking at her with love in his eyes. The ferocious look on his face when he fought. Yes, this was her one love. She would tell him. Before they reached Uru'baen Arya wa going to tell him. If she didn't she could lose him in the castle..no..she had made a promise. Even if it cost her her life he was going to get out with that dragon egg.

She lay down on the grass and stared up at the moon. _Befor we get to Uru'baen I will tell him_ she promised the stars. They seemed to twinkle in response. It had been decided. Her faith was sealed. She would tell him an wait for his response. Hopefully his response would be the one she was looking for.


	5. Ever Changing

**_OK guys thanks for reviewing!! Thanks to Alaska 412, Macsek 92, Arkillion Shadeslayer, Jits, Partin and hermione112!!! Also thanks to BurningTheMidnightOil for the whole spelling thing! I will do better promise!!! Any hu...Thanks to all! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I really liked where the last chapter was going but this chapter was kind of hard. I was going for a run on effect but I don't think_ _I did very well! Sorry it's so short!!! Please be kind and review!!! Thanks!!!XDxxxXD  
_**

**APOV**

The next morning she made her way back to Eragon. She said nothing as she entered the camp. He was gathering up their possessions. He didn't say a word as he went about his work. Arya covered the remains of the fire in dirt. Neither of them spoke while they destroyed any evidence of their presence.

" Do you want to by pass Belatona or should we go into the town for supplies?" Eragon's question caught her off guard. She looked up to see him smiling at her. " I think we should go into the town. We need supplies and we want to arrive at Uru'baen at full strength." Eragon nodded his head. A sly grin appeared on his face. "What?" Arya asked. Instead of answering her he just stepped forward. He was so close to her now. Her head reached his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Was this the moment she had been waiting for? However instead of Eragon leaning closer and pressing his lips to hers he simply uttered some words in the ancient language. Arya could feel her body and face rearranging. She became shorter. Her ears rounded, her hair grew shorter and became a startling shade of red. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was now looking at Eragon's mid drift. What had he done to her? Eragon poured some water into a bowl. She looked at her reflection. She still had her sparkling green eyes. Her hair was short and feathered. The only part of her that she recognised was her eyes. She looked up to see Eragon smiling down at her. He let out a short laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked irritated. "Nothing" He mumbled.

Arya galred at him. She whispered the words that would change his appearence. Before her very eyes Eragon began to grow. He stopped when he reached six feet. But the transformation didn't stop there. His muscles began to gand expand almost ripping out of his clothes. His hair became short and turned jet black. His eyes, like her own, remained the same piercing blue. She began to laugh her bell like laugh. " What's so funny?" Eragod in a high pitched voice. For some reason, unknown to her, this joke irritated her. " What is that meant to be me or one of your girl friends?" She turned away from him. Eragon was shocked by her reaction. " Arya I'm deeply sorry. " He placed a hand on her shoulder. She shruged it off. " Arya, please. Is there...is there something you'd like to talk about? Is there something wrong?" She turned to him. Glistening tears rolled slowly own her delicate cheeks. Eragonsaid nothing. He wrapped her in his arms in a tight, warm embrace. Arya just wrapped her arms around his waist and let the silent tears flow. She had not cried in decades and now, of all times, she was crying infront of the man she loved. She slid to the earth. Eragon followed still keeping her in his corting embrace. They stayed that way for almost half an hour. Finally Arya's tears stopped. Her eyes were puffy and red and her throat was raw and hoarse.

She leaned away from Eragon. However he only loosened his hold on her. She stared up ihis beautiful eyes. " Eragon I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Eragon just looked at her. He knew she was hiding something. " Arya what is wrong? Can you please tell me? You can't do everything on your own! Arya you are one of the strongest people I know. There must be something terrible that's running through your head that would cause you pain. Please tell me!" He looked deeply into her eyes. She tried to break free of his powerfull gaze but she couldn't. The power of his eyes acted as a thruth potion.

"Eragon I..I...I." She hesitated and looked down. " Eragon I love you. I have always loved you. I wish I could go back and take away all the pain I have caused you. The times I've seen hurt on you face. I would do anything, anything to take away your pain." She looked up at his face. Surprise filled his eyes. A second later a glazed expression came over his face. " Eragon? eragon what's wrong?" She placed her hand at either side of her face. "You..you" Arya began to worry. Was there someone attacking his mind? " You love me?" He brought his lips down onto her's. One hand was resting on the small of her back while the other was entwined in her short hair. Her hands were still on either side of her face. Her hands were resting on either side of his face. After a while he pulled away. He looked down at her. "But you were crying?" Comprehension dawned on his face. " You were crying..Am I that hard to love?" Saddness filled Arya's heart. " No Eragon. I thought that your feelings for me had disappeared. That you didn't love me. I thought I was too late. You even noticed my pain and that in turn caused you to be upset. I am so sorry. Maybe your feelings have changed." She began to pull away. However Eragon pulled her towards him and began kissing her again. Between kisses he whispered "That would mpossoble." Arya's heart soared.

After a few moments they pulled apart. " We should go." He nodded towards the city walls. Arya nodded her head and they began running. As they ran Eragon reache out and held Arya's hand. She looked at him. He looked so different. He had to lossen Brisingr's belt as his waist had gotten so big. His clothes were strained to the limit. Arya had to roll her own sleeves as they were too long. Everything else seemed fine. Her waist was still the right size. As they approached the city they slowed into a walk. They still remaine hand in hand. There were guards at the gate inspecting people and their belongings as they enetered the city. The young couple joined the line. This was going to be tricky.


	6. The Arrival at Belatona

**_Hey! Thanks to all for reviewing! I've decided to dedicate each chapter to three different people. These being the most recent to review. These are BurningTheMIdnightOil, beneath the menoa tree and Burnup77!!! But thanks to ye all!! Reviewing really does help!!! It also makes me feel special so keep 'em coming!!! In this chapter we see Eragon and Arya enter Belatona. Arya and Eragon have confessed their love for each other, finally, and their one step closer to defeating Galbatorix or are they??!!!! Again sorry if this chapter is so short. The next will be longer!!!!XDxxxXD  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

They waited anxiously as they moved up the line towards the looming city. Arya's now small hand was in his ridiculously large one. He still couldn't believe it! She loved him! Now he held her hand tightly and kept gazing at her. She kept catching him but this time he wasn't embarrassed and she didn't seem upset, they both smiled at each other before moving their attention onto something else. Eragon using his new found height could see over almost everyones' heads. They were close to the top of the line by now. Eragon needed to focus on getting himself and Arya into the city.

Eragon began watching people who were in the line. There were farmers and merchants alike waiting for a chance to get into the city. Eragon noticed a family standing two people in front of them. It was the family from Feinster. The one who owned the house where he had followed the soldier. He looked down in embarrassment. At that moment he felt horrible. Ashamed of who he had become. Of how many people he had killed. He tried Arya's breathing technique and it seemed to work. Arya noticed him doing this. She stood on her tip toes to peck him on the check. Again his skin tingled where it had touched hers. She had changed into a skirt that she had packed before they joined the line. Her hair shone around her head like a halo. Even in her changed form she was still radiant. He could hear some of the thoughts of the men around him. He recoiled from them. He released Arya's hand and wrapped it around her tiny waist instead. She in turn wrapped her arm around his. Her small arm couldn't even reach around his. His shoulders shaked as he tried to control his laughter. Arya gave him a quizzical look. He only shook his head. He needed one of them to be able to talk.

Finally they reached the guards. He looked at the unusual couple. He only nodded his head and waved them forward. Still wrapped around each other they stepped forward. One of the guards stepped towards Arya. She unhooked herself from Eragon and stepped towards the soldier. He nodded at her sword. She began to tell the guard her story. Eragon stepped toward the other guard. He had his story rehearsed in his head. They were a newly married couple. They were seeking refuge in Belatona. They had been victims of the raid on Feinster. They were only staying a night or two before they would move on. The guard seemed convinced and let Eragon pass. Arya was waiting for him. They both walked towards the center of the city in search of an inn.

They found one down a narrow road off the centre square of the city. The city was huge. It was all planned around the castle that was at the centre of the city. Here lived the lord who looked over the city in Galbatorix's absence. The streets stretched out towards the walls of the city. The wall itself was about five feet thick and fifteen feet tall. There were barracks all around the wall where archers patrolled. The houses got poorer as the city spread with the poorest of houses near the city walls. It was like a very well planned maze. The inn was well hidden and looked safe enough.

They entered to find a smoke filled room. The reception was also the bar. Eragon kept a tight grip on Arya's hand as he led them towards the desk. The owner of the inn was asleep on his chair. Eragon had to ring the bell twice before he woke up. He looked them up and down, accepted their money, gave them a room key and went back to sleep without a word to the pair.

Their room was bare and dull. Hardly any light came through the grim covered window. Eragon just drew the curtains. They laid out the bedrolls. Neither of them wanted to chance sleeping on the bed so they that the floor was the safest place. They left the room and Eragon pocketed the key. They went in search of a bakers. They also found a market in the town square so they bought vegetables and fruit. Neither of them were willing to eat meat. They returned to their room late that night. They put their goods in their packs. They decided to stay up before going to sleep. Both of them were still too tensed from the days' events to sleep.

" Arya?" Eragon asked timidly. They were sitting across from each other. Their only light was from a single candle. She looked at him. " You know when I first started loving you but can I ask you when you did?" Arya looked thought full. She tucked up her knees and rested her chin on them. " I only admitted it too myself recently but I've been thinking about that. I think it was the first time I saw you ride Saphira. You had a look of joy on your face. I could sense the bond you had with her. Yes, that was when I started loving you." She looked up at him and smiled. That smile still took Eragon's breath away. Eragon stifled a yawn. They had decided to be up at dawn. It was late into the night at this stage. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. " Rest well, my sweet." She whispered. " And you, my dearest." He kissed her in return before lying down and slipping into his waking dreams.

**APOV**

She awoke with the sun. She looked over at the sleeping form that was Eragon. She sighed. Finally she had summoned up the courage to tell him. She was glad she did as she had discovered that he felt the same. She knelt over him and started playing with his short, black hair. He awoke suddenly and caught her hand. It took him a second to realise it was Arya. When he did he relaxed his grip. He sat up, leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. They broke apart and began to tidy up their things into their packs. They left their room without a sound. Again they found the owner asleep on his chair. They doubted he had moved at all since last night. She rang the bell. He woke with a start and looked at them bleary eyed. She showed him the jey and then she left them on the desk in front on him. He just waved at them. They just nodded at each other and left.

They walked as quickly as possible, while looking normal, towards the gate. They were closed. Two guards stood at either side of the gate. They approached them with caution. " Can we pass?" Eragon asked as he gestured towards the sealed gate. One of the guards gave them a suspicious look before shaking his head. " No, sorry. The gates don't open until noon. Those are our new orders." Eragon's brow furrowed. Arya was watching the guards. All of them were armed however none of them looked willing to fight. "Yes, they were given to us since once we heard of the raid on Feinster." He leaned towards Eragon. " We heard that there was a rider and elves present. We also heard that the rider and one of the elves defeated a shade. I wonder if it is just gossip or whether it is true?" Arya tensed. They had heard of the happening's in Feinster but how? Did some of the locals spread stories after fleeing their homes? Eragon just shrugged. " Wait" one of the guards interrupted. I saw you two yesterday. Didn't you say you were from Feinster?" Eragon merely nodded. "Then you must know something." The guard pressed. " Well." Eragon glanced at Arya. She stepped forward and decided to speak up. " We had left before most of the raiders had arrived although we heard the same stories as you did. We took a long way around for fear of being followed or intercepted on any of the roads." The guards just nodded at each other. "It probably was just rumors but lads can ye imagine. An elf and a dragon rider? " They left them as they fantasied about seeing these legendary beings. Arya smiled to her. If only they knew what had been standing in front of them.

For the next few hours they wondered around the city. They could not escape over the walls for fear of being noticed. They watched as city came to life. People set up stallls in the city centre just there had been yesterday. They watched as children ran about the streets oblivious to the land's suffering. Arya sighed as she watched a young couple milling about the stalls. Arya wished that her's and Eragin's future could be as simple and as blissfully happy. However she knew it could never be. Their future was uncertain. It all depend on this mission and even more importantly the destruction of Galbatorix. The future off not only their lives but the lives of all the creatures in Alageisia.


	7. Helgrind and a Suffering City

**_Thanks to all for reviewing! I'd like to mention ye all but ye know who ye are!!! Thanks for making me feel special!!! LOL! Well I hope ye enjoy! Again I can't keep thanking ye enough!!! I will normally write from Eragon's or Arya's poof view. In this chapter it was a one off but I felt that this chapter needed it for the story line._**

**_Burnup77_****_: Thanks so much! Yes, I do plan on carrying on this story! Trust me! It will be long! And just when you thought it was all over...BAM! LOL!_**

**_Well again thanks for all! I probably won't be able to keep updating like this but I'll try my best! So here's chapter 7!!! Enjoy!!!XDxxxXD  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

They sat in the centre for hours waiting for the sun to rise above their heads. It finally did and with stiff muscles they set off toward the gate once more. The guards there just beckoned them through. They headed south. They had to cross the Jiet river to head north along Leona Lake. The would then head on towards Dras Leona and then onto Uru'baen. They held hands the whole time they ran. The gates being closed had put them behind schedule. The would now being reaching Helgrindy night fall if they could keep up a steady pace.

They stuck to the roads as little as possible. the ran along the coast of the lake. If Eragon hadn't seen it before he would have been tempted to stop and take a proper look at it. Instead all he got was fleeting glances as they bounded on. They met a few fishermen along the lake so they were forced to slow their pace. They fishermen found nothing strange bout them carrying swords. They themselves had knives in their belts. Arya had to put her skirt back on every time they approached someone. Eragon was thankful for his improved vision. They passed a group of soldiers when the road ran along the shore of the lake. When they did meet them both Eragon and Arya stepped off the path to let them pass. They kept their head down and said nothing. Thankfully the soldiers paid them no attention and carried on.

That night that camped a league away from Helgrind. Eragon's legs were sore from running. He would need new boots soon ad the soles of his old one were beginning to wear down. They had a vegetable stew that night for dinner. They talked as normal after dinner.

" Do you miss being away from your mom?" Eragon asked. Arya looked up at him from underneath his arm. She once again rested her head against his broad chest. " Yes and no. She is my mother after all but we never did have a very good relationship. It was always...strained." He looked down at her. Her face seemed sad. He suddenly realised that they never changed back. He began muttering the spell and soon it was Arya who was was underneath his arm. Arya realised what he had done uttered the same spell. He began to grow shorter. His hair grew longer and became brown with blond highlights once again. Arya sat up and stared into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She drew back and looked at him once again. " That is first time our lips have met." She commented. He understood. They first time they had kissed they had been...rearranged. Now however they were in their forms once again. Eragon looked at his Gedwig Ignasia. A longing came into his heart. He missed Saphira. Arya noticed the sadness in his eyes.

**APOV**

Arya looked at Eragon as sadness took over his face like the plague. She hated him feeling such an emotion. She would do anything to take away the pain. She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. " I know you miss her. If I could bring her here myself I would. I am sorry we had to leave her but honestly I would do anything to take away your sorrow and loneliness." She looked into his eyes. " I'm not lonely now." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her neck. He began at her jaw and continued down towards her collar bone. She rested her head on his chest. They both sank into their waking dreams.

The next morning they awoke with the sun. They covered their camp and made their way towards the looming figure in the distance that was Helgrind. They set off at a steady pace. Helgrind was a mere league away before noon. They stuck to the shore of Leona Lake. There on the horizon and growing steadily bigger was Dras-Leona. They slowed their pace as they neared the city. Again a line of people seeking refuge in this great city. Arya could still remember the stories that Eragon had told her about this city and the people's devotion to the grotesque religion. He had also told her about the Razac's lair. He had also told her about how he had destroyed it. That probably been the best thing to do at the time. No one wanted Again they had to wait in line before they could enter the city. They had changed their looks this morning. Arya now had blond hair that flowed down her back. she was mush curvier than before but she remained the same height. Eragon had been given startling bright red hair. It wasn't as nice as Arya's had been. It was tousled and it looked very unkempt. Her was her height now and had a pudgy face. He looked nothing like the Eragon she knew and from what she had heard from Eragon's description she looked nothing like herself. She looked down at her new tanned skin. She gazed at the many freckles that covered her arms. She looked at Eragon. He was smiling at her. He started drawing patterns on her arm connecting the freckles.

When they eventually got to the gate they gave the same story as before and as in Belatona they were let in without a second glance. They searched the city for an inn. They chose onthat information to fall into the wrong hands.e that was off the side away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They entered. This one was cleaner than the last. Their was a young man at the desk. He looked up as soon as they entered. He just glanced over Eragon. As soon as he saw Arya enter behind him however his attention was drawn to her. He was a handsome young man. He had long jet black hair that was tied at the back of his head. He was dressed smartly and he greeted them warmly. A little bit too warmly. Maybe Eragon had gone a little over board with her "new look". Eragon paid the man and was given the key their room. The man said little to Eragon and he only had eyes for Arya. He seemed disappointed when Eragon asked for one room. He glared at Eragon as he took Arya's hand and led her up the stairs to find their room.

When they entered they were pleasantly surprised. The room was well lit with the sun that poured through the big window. There was fresh sheets on the bed. There were also fresh flowers in a vase by the window. Eragon smiled at Arya. " I'll give you the bed." He smiled and began unrolling his pack. Arya thanked him and stole a kiss on her way to the bed. After unpacking they decided to explore the city. The young man was not at the desk when they came down. Instead their was a sweet looking girl. she had rosy cheeks and unruly brown. She wished them a nice day as they exited the inn.

They wandered around the city for a bit. Arya couldn't keep her eyes off the church as they passed. Eragon asked her if she wanted to go in but she simply shook her head. When it was finally time for dinner they returned to the inn. There was a large kitchen in where they could get a hot meal. They both had two helpings of vegetables. The young man sat to tables down from them throwing glares at Eragon back of which he was oblivious. " Come Jared you must eat something." It was the girl who had been at the desk earlier that day. She shook the young mans arm. " Leave me be Sharon." He drew his arm from hers causing her to stumble backwards. The young girl, Sharon, ran into the next room in tears. The cook followed after her throwing the man, Jared, a glare she left. Jared returned to holding his head in his hands. He threw Arya a pained look. Eragon had been watching the whole scene as soon as he had heard the girl's sharp intake of breath before she stumbled. He looked at Arya. He gestured towards the stairs. With a nod from her they left.

That night they sat up talking. " Can you imagine getting the other egg from Galbatorix? I wonder who the other dragon rider will be?" Eragon said excited. Arya found herself wishing that it didn't go to a woman. Jealousy. She smiled at herself. She trusted Eragona and even more surprisingly she trusted his love for her. She would not break her heart. She was sure of it.

**JPOV**

He held his breath as he listened outside the door. Overthrow Galbatorix? Dragon Rider? He was frozen in place. His grip tightening on the handle of his knife. The love of his life was sitting on the other side of the door talking with that traitor. He was waiting for them to fall asleep before he slaughtered the young man and claimed his love as his own. But this was better. He would tell one of the sols at the gate. Even if they didn't believe him they would ll investigate. It was perfect. He turned silently from the door and crept silently down the hall, down the staircase and out the door. He ran towards the nearest gate. He would have her and that boy would pay. An evil smile played on his face as ran towards the gate. Yes, revenge was sweet.


	8. A Poisoned Heart

**_Well here's the next chapter!!! Thanks to all for the reviews!!! Ye rock!!!!_**

**_Ryderblade: Well first of all it's Arya! Second I probably went a little overboard! Thirdly his feeling's are really more jealousy and lust rather than love! Also if you can think up of any good name for a green sword it would really help me out!!! Preferably in the ancient language!!! Also it would help if it had the same effect as Eragon's but like it can be something else like it doesn't have to be fire! Thanks for the review!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_van.g: Thanks!!! I can't promise that I won't kill someone. You'll just have to keep reading (suspense)!!! Thanks but I probably won't be able to update eveyday from now on! School starts again in another two weeks. :( I'll try my best though! Thanks for the review!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_Burnup 77: Thanks for all the great reviews!!! You rock!!! I really wanted to add some drama to this chapter!!! Hope I did it right!!! Enjoy!!! Again thanks for the reviews!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_.twilight: Hey! Loving the name!!! Well feel free to write! Just express yourself!!! Thanks for the review!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_That sword thing goes for everyone!!! Well here's the next chapter!!! Sorry guys but Jared(bleh) has to keep living! Well for now anyway( evil laugh)!!! Sorry is so short but I though is I wrote more I might ruine the chapter!!!Well enjoy!!!XDxxxXD  
_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**APOV**

She bolted upright in the bed. Flames from torches lit their room. She dashed to the window. There, on the street, were soldiers. She counted them quickly. There were twenty of them. She touched Eragon's shoulder. He shot up. She pointed toward the window. He looked out and looked back to her. She nodded. They were going to have to run. They watched as the commander split the soldiers into two groups. Ten would go around the back as the others would storm the front of the inn.

Before they left the room Eragon and Arya changed back into their true forms. They were stronger and faster like this. They left the room with Arya shutting the door behind her. When they were halfway down the hall a hand shot out from the darkness and closed firmly around Arya's wrist. She whirled to she Jared staring at her with a shocked look on his face " So this is what you truly look like?" His eyes raked hungrily over her. She tried to pull herself free from his grasp but she could not. Her eyes widen with surprise. How could he, a mere human, stop an elf as powerful as herself? She glared at him. " Let her go Jared" Eragon's voice was like ice. The tip of his blue blade pressed against Jared's neck. A trickle of blood ran down onto his white shirt. " Certainly." His eyes were mocking as he released Arya's wrist. She stepped back from him. She tried to reach out and touch his mind but she was blocked by a powerful barrier. One so powerful that in return it attacked her own mind. She pressed her fingers to her temples and gritted her teeth as she tried to protect herself. " Stop it Jared." Sharon's voice came from behind them. " Your going to hurt someone." The girl's voice was pleading. " Go back to bed kid, let the adults play." However Sharon stayed where she was. Arya's heart began to race. Any minute now the soldiers would appear and catch herself and Eragon. " Fine." With that Jared threw something silver through the air. Sharon crumpled to the ground. Red liquid flowed on the floor staining the carpet. Arya's heart began to race. This man was mad. Eragon just stared at Jared. "She was beginning to get on my nerves." He looked at the body and laughed. He turned to look at Arya once more. " So would you really chose him over me?" He nodded at Eragon. With that the front door was knocked over. Soldiers rushed in. Eragon grabbed Arya's hand and headed towards the window at the other end of the hall. " Think it over." Jared called. rd

Without a glance backward they jumped through. They landed on the ground and rolled to lessen the jar of the impact of their feet on the pavement. The soldiers who hadn't entered the back door yet began following them. Some of them stood and began shooting arrows at them. Arya felt a jar of pain on left side. The shaft of an arrow protruded from just above her hip. Blood oozed from the cut and began staining her tunic. She kept running with Eragon who didn't seem to notice that she was hurt. They ran towards the east gate.

**EPOV**

Eragon poured on the speed as himself and Arya sprinted towards the city gates. With one leap he was on top of the city walls. He looked beside him expecting Arya to be beside him. She wasn't. He looked down and saw her leaning against the wall. He hopped down beside her. They were well in front of the soldiers. She was breathing heavily and was clutching her side. Her face was twisted in pain and her eyes were shut. " Arya?" He questioned. His voice was panicked. He looked at her side. There just above her bloody hand was the shaft of an arrow. She began to slid slowly down the wall. "Arya!" Her eyes fluttered open and searched for his face. He looked up to see the red faced soldiers running towards them. He lifted Arya into his arms. He would never make it over the wall. Her set her down again. " Arya! Arya listen to me! We're going to be okay. I'll get us out of here." He looked around. The gates were sealed shut. There was no one else around and the guards were getting closer. He drew his sword. He was not going to let Arya be captured and they couldn't run so it was time to fight.

Eragon ran to meet the soldiers. He could take them easily. He had two killed in one blow. He killed the next three with magic. The other five made a circle around him. " Brisingr." He whispered. His sword caught fire. With it he killed the remaining soldiers. He released the magic in his sword. Eragon was about to return to Arya when he heard the other guards. He turned and ran to take down them as well.

After five minutes Eragon sheathed his bloody sword. He turned and bounded back towards Arya. She was lying with her eyes closed against the wall. He knelt down next to her. Black liquid was oozing out of the cut. He carefully removed the arrow. He ripped up a bit of his tunic and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. More black liquid oozed out of the cut. The arrow had been poison. He tried to repair as much damage as he could however the poison seemed to undo any magic he placed on the cut. Once again he lifted Arya into his arms. "Jirda!" He screamed at the gates. They blew apart. Eragon was drained from the effort but he was determined to get Arya as far away as possible. He headed towards the Spine. They would be safe there. It was a long way off but Eragon was sure he could reach it. He bounded off into the night careful not to jar Arya too much. _Please be alright._

That night he prayed to all the gods and goddesses both known and unknown. He needed her to be safe. As the night drew on more blood and black liquid flowed from her cut despite Eragon's best efforts. He was beginning to become scared. Maybe this mission hadn't been a good idea after all...


	9. The Spine

**_Hey thanks to all for the reviews!!! I've noticed a lot of ye have commented on my spelling! Thanks! It has really helped me and sorry that the first few chapters are so bad I really just wanted to get the story started!XDxxxXD _**

**_Burnup 77: Thanks! I'm sorry but I probably won't be able to keep updating as much in the future. The holidays are almost over( next week) but I'll still try to update as much as possible!!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD_**

**_Arkillion Shadeslayer: LOL! Same! I don't really like him either but he is essential to the story!!!LOL! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD_**

**_van.g: Thanks so much! I can't really promise that but...I probably won't!! LOL!! Thanks for the sword name!!! I love it! Not one hundred percent if I'll use it but it's the best I've gotten and better than what I've come up with!!! Thanks a whole heap!!! You rock!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_Well thanks to all!! Hopefully ye'll like this chapter and I know it's short but I got a writer's block halfway through! Sorry but my inspiration and ideas come in waves!!! Well enjoy!!!Peace!!!XDxxxXD  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

He continued to run through out the next day. He ignored the roads all together and instead he bounded through the fields towards the Spine. By dusk Eragon had reached the foothills of the Spine. He had ran faster than he had thought possible. He needed to get Arya to safety. Without breaking his stride he ploughed through the trees and raced up the mountains. Once he was a goood bit up he looked for a clearing. Once he had found one he set Arya down. He began setting up camp. He got some water from a nearby stream and washed some bandages in it. He inspected Arya's wound. It was still bleeding. How much more blood could she afford to lose? There was less black poison. The arrow had pulled and torn her skin while she had continued running. Her skin where the black liquid had touched had been burnt.

He cleaned out the wound. No more black liquid appeared but there was still a lot of blood. Eragon cleaned her skin around the wound. Again he tried to use magic to try and heal the wound. This time there was no resistance to his magic. The spell worked. Eragon began the long and tedious process of healing Arya's wound. After the healing process was finished he fell back on his heels. He retrieved a piece of bread from his pack and scarfed it down. After that he changed her tunic and leggings. They were bloodstained. They also had a trace of black poison on them. He tried to study it. He touched it with his finger but it only burnt the tip so instead he just threw them in the fire.

Eragon tended to Arya all during the night. She stirred once or twice but she never woke. The sun began to rise and birds began to sing. Eragon rubbed his sleepy eyes. His thoughts wondered back to the inn and to that poor girl. He felt sorry for her parents. Their daughter had been murdered by her own brother. Eragon's hands clenched into fists. He should have stopped him. His jaw clenched as he remembered the way he looked at Arya. There was a longing in his eyes. The hunger was clear on his face. He wanted her. He tried to persuade her but she had rejected his offer. As he watched her Arya's hands balled into fists. Her brow furrowed as she struggled against some unknown pain. He was by her side in an instant placing a wet rag on her boiling forehead_. Please, just let her be alright. Please, just let her be alright._

**APOV**

Her body struggled with some unknown intruder. She could feel it boiling in her veins. Someone held her hand. They placed something wet to her forehead. They stroked her hair and began whispering assurance in her ear. Eragon. Her lips formed her name but no sound came out. She struggled against the intruder. She tried to open her eyes just to see her face. To touch his smooth face. To feel his features change into a warm smile under her touch. She had to defeat this enemy.

For hours she struggled. Her throat was dry and her nails had dug into her palms. Eragon did not leave her once. He constantly stroked her hair, kissed her lips and whispered quietly in her ear. Where were they? Who was this intruder?

Hours later the pain seemed to ebb. She could feel strength returning to her body. She threw everything she had at the intruder. She was going to win. Her eyes fluttered open and found Eragon's face. His brow was furrowed in concern. She smiled at him. A strange feeling rose up her throat. She sat up with the help of Eragon and began coughing. She choked up a blob of black liquid. As soon as it hit the earth it disappeared with a sizzle. She stared at Eragon. She hugged him tightly. After several minutes she pulled back and looked up into his face. Relief flooded his features. He pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was brief yet sweet. Again she pulled back to at him. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was tousled as though he'd run his hands through it several time. She looked at her surroundings. Noticing her wondering eyes Eragon stated " We're in the Spine. We were in Dras-Leona the day before yesterday. The soldiers attacked us. I think the arrow that hit you was covered in some poison." Arya could remember the searing pain in her side. Eragon had landed on the wall but she could not follow. All her strength was suddenly drained and she had collapsed against the wall. She had gotten flashes of Eragon's fight with the soldiers before she had blacked out.

At least they were safe in the Spine. Even Galbatorix's men feared this place. Arya noticed the look that came over Eragon's face. The Spine was so close to Carvahall, his home. " Do you want to go see it?" She asked. He look startled at her question but shook his head. He remained quiet. " You should sleep." She persisted. She gently place her hand on his chest and nudged him toward the ground. He caught her wrist and lowered her down with him. They were both exhausted and within seconds had slipped into their waking dreams.

It was night when Arya awoke. Eragon was awakr but had not moved. He was staring at the stars. He felt her stir and he gazed at her. " Arya..I.." He flushed in the moonlight. She sat up. " Eragon? What is it?" Worry filled her voice. " Arya." His voice was quiet. " I almost lost you. If ever your life were to end mine would too. Arya." He kneeled up. From his pocket he produced simple yet beautiful ring. It was silver. The band was wrapped in leaves. There in the centre was a flower. In the middle of the flower was an emerald surronded by tiny diamonds. " I made this the night you told me that you loved me. I love you with my whole being. Arya. Will you marry me?" Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the ring. She looked at Eragon. " Yes." She whispered. With that one wordhad changed his whole ace. His eyes lit. They were like stars. The secret grin that he kept only for her played on his mouth. He slid the ring on to her fourth finger on her left hand with shaking fingers. It fit perfectly. Her heart swelled, so much so that she thought it would burst from her chest. This was the happiest moment of her entire life. Eragon embraced her. Yes, here in Eragon'ms under the stars with that delicate promise on her finger. Joy, pure joy.


	10. A Mother's Tear

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!! A few off you have pointed out the whole elves don't marry thing. Thanks for this! See Eragon was or is a human. He's following human traditions. Arya loves him so much that she's willing to change her beliefs and ways for him. See this has to do with Islanzadi's disapproval as we'll see in this chapter!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**.twilight: See above!! Also thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Burnup77: Again see above!!! Thanks for pointing it out though!!! Feel free tp point out any mistakes any time!!!XDxxxXD Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillion Shadeslayer: Thanks..well he might get her later on but it will only be for a little while!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Ryder Blade: Um yeah..I'm scared now!!! He doesn't get her for too long...and Arya doesn't fall for him. Also Eragon comes and kicks his buttt from here to...well...somewhere far away!!! Thanks for the review!!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**werr: Thanks. Well since it's the Easter holidays I've got a lot of free time on my hands! Once their over though I won't be able to update as much but I'll try my best!! Um..any idea what this something unique could be. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves though!!! Thanks for the review!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**van.g: Thanks!! You make me feel so special!!! Sorry but I was soo tired when I was writing the last chapter last night so sorry it's rushed! I just sent you a pm because I don't want to give anything away!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Well enjoy lovely readers!!! Peace!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**APOV**

She watched the sun as it rose above the horizon. She could feel Eragon's slow, even breath on her neck. She watched as the sun hit the emerald on her ring. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. She felt a sadness rise in her heart. How could she tell her mother that she was in love with Eragon and that they were engaged to be married? It went against everything she had been taught and everything she had known but...she knew she loved Eragon. She would do anything for him. No one had told her about this feeling. She had seen it, read about but now she was experiencing. She was in love. A warm feeling filled her whole being as she thought about Eragon. She leaned up and gently kissed his jaw. His eyes popped open as he looked down at her. She was relieved to see that all the fatigue had left his face. His eyes had now regained his sparkle. She smiled up at him and turned to continue watching the sun rise.

Eragon tightened his grip around her. She pressed herself closer against him. " Arya...I was thinking." She glanced up at him. " We should tell your mom we're getting married. I never asked her permission but I think it would be nice if we got her blessing." Her eyebrows rose. Her heart melted. He was willing to face Islanzadi, Queen of Ellesmeira, her mother, just for her. She sat up. A worried look crossed Eragon's face. He sat up." Arya are yo.." His was unable to finish his sentence as Arya threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. At first he froze in surprise but after a few seconds she responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. She hugged herself closer to him. She became lightheaded due to lack of oxygen and had to end the kiss. She pulled away and looked at him. A brilliant smile decorated his face as he stared deeply into her eyes. " I think their in Gil'ead. We should go see her. Also it would be respectful to see her after Oromis's death." A sad look crossed Eragon's face but what he said was true. It would be respectful. " Alright. We're close enough. If we go now we could be there nt this evening." He nodded his head.

They packed their belongings and set off running towards Gil'ead. Arya was not looking forward to seeing her mother. Although she missed her and hoped that she was safe their meetings weren't always the best. They bounded hand-in-hand through fields towards Gil'ead. By nightfall a camp came into view. They slowed their pace as they entered the camp. Many curious elves came out to meet them. They made their way towards Islanzadí's tent. Arya entered with out any prompt or introduction. She took Eragon by the hand and pulled him in with her. Her mother sat at a grand desk at the back of the tent. She looked up as they entered. Shock filled her features. Her elfin eyes, so much like her daughters, zeroed in on their entwined hands and the delicate ring on Arya's finger. " Well this is a surprise." A hint of annoyance coloured her tone.

**JPOV**

He traced their tracks to the Spine. _Very clever Eragon. Bring your precious girl to the Spine. Well while you still can._A smirk grew across his features. He had been to see Galbatorix this morning. It was now nightfall as he headed up the Spine. He thought back to their conversation that morning...

He had strode into the throne room despite the guards best efforts. " Galbatorix." His voice filled with authority. He had bowed before the mighty king who looked at him with a blank expression.

" Jared. It's been a while. How did your mission go?" Jared had risen and was looking at the king. " My King, the Rider came to Dras-Leona." The king looked at him in disbelief. " My King I fear that the rider has a plan. He is making his way toward your great castle. To steal your egg perhaps." He had gestured at the egg sitting in front of Galbatorix. The King had unintentionally reached towards the egg. Jared raised his eyebrows. " My King before they attack let me go to them." Galbatorix sat back and thought. " Alright Jared go. Destroy this rider. Murtagh has failed me before. He needs to be recover from Gil'ead but you as an unknown spell caster would be a threat to the Rider." He dismissed Jared with a wave of his hand. " My King I have a request." He returned king's steady gaze. The King nodded for Jared to continue. " As repayment for my "services" I want the elf maiden, Arya." The king raised his eyebrows. He simply shook his head. " You could have asked for land, jewels instead you ask for a woman. How like a human." The king again shook his head. " Is that a no?" Jared asked. " Take what payment you wish just kill the Rider." With that Jared left the room. His plans were in motion. Soon Eragon would be dead and Arya would be his.

As he thought about the morning's events longing built in his chest. The sooner he could find and kill Eragon the sooner Arya would be his. He entered the clearing where they had stayed the night before. He followed their path as they crossed Toark river. _Eragon just where are you going?_He traced their path as it slowly descended towards Gil'ead. He stared across toward the city but there between him and his city was a camp. The elves camp. His eyes narrowed. _Now what are you doing here? Come to ask for help?_ He hung back and camped near some bushes. He could handle a rider and an elf but not a whole army of elves. He would wait until they left. Then he would make his move.

**APOV**

"Well Arya I am surprised." She nodded towards the ring on Arya's finger. " Shadeslayer." She spoke in the ancient language and inclined her head towards him. " Islanzadí" He too spoke in ancient language. He touched the first two fingers of his right hand to his lips and said. " Atra esterní ono thelduin." He then twisted his hand over his sternum. "Atra du evarínya ono varda." Continuing in the ancient language she asked. "Eragon would you mind stepping outside for a minute while I talk to my daughter?" He looked surprised. He looked at Arya but she merely nodded.

Once Eragon had left Islanzadí turned on Arya her face full of anger. " Arya how could you? Do you know what you've done? I thought you had more sense." As she said this she should up and stormed towards Arya. " To be so selfish and to put who you represent and your race after a boy!" Arya's anger was rising. How could her mother so blind? " Mother I love him! Why can't you see that? You can be so blind and ignorant sometimes." With that she received a slap across her face. She stared at her mother. Surprise filled Islanzadí's features. She reacghed out and touched Arya's cheek where she had slapped her. Arya just pulled away and stared at her mother. " I hoped that you would understand but maybe I was the one who was blind. You will always stay in your box. Your reformed perfect box. I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop that. I will marry him. It's the custom of his race. Our races should be uniting not ignoring each other. Those elves who have come out of hiding and have interacted with humans have been treated with respect. Eragon has treated our race with respect and has even nt our ways. Well now it's my turn." She turned to go but Islanzadí reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at the floor ashamed of her actions toward her own daughter. " Arya, now I can see. I was the one who was blind. You have grown and blossomed into a wise young lady. I will talk to Eragon." Arya nodded and walked outside the tent.

**EPOV**

He looked up as Arya exited the tent. She had a smile on her face but one of her cheeks was ablaze. He stepped up to her and rested a hand on her cheek. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. He was aware of the other elves watching them but he didn'ally care. That is until Islanzadí called him into her tent. He let go of Arya and stepped into her tent.

" Eragon I can see now that you truly feel for my daughter." After almost an hour of Eragon talking and Islanzadí listening this was the first words she had spoken. He had spent all this time talking about Arya. How much he cared for her. He pretended he was alone in the room and tried to put all of his feelings for her into words. He had explained how he felt when the sun highlighted her hair. When she laughed. When she smiled or how her eyes looked when they would stare at him. Like they were looking into her soul. How they sparkled with humour or shone with infinite wisdom. " Islanzadí I love her. More than anything in the world. More than my whole life." He heard a rush of air behind him before he was embraced by a crying Arya. She leaned her head in his chest and cried. She was no where near finished but Arya started kissing his neck, his jaw, anywhere she could reach before she finaly found his lips. She broke the kiss when Islanzadí cleared her throat but she continued to cling to Eragon. soundless tears falling down her cheeks. " I know now that I cannot stand in your way. I cannot offer you anything but my blessing. Please accept it." Eragon simply nodded. Arya ran toward her mother and embraced her. Shock crossed Islanzadí's face before she returned her daughter's hug. Tears like crystals began to fall from Islanzadí's eyes as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Once they broke apart Islanzadí motioned for Eragon to come closer. " My child, take care of my precious daughter. You will be a good mate for her. She has chosen to follow your ways and I am proud that she made that decision. She is right all the races should unite together. Go, Nasuada has told me of your mission. See it through. Now is the perfect time to leave. Get in the castle befpre dawn breaks. And I shall see ye both soon." With that they left the tent hand-in-hand. They turned and headed towards Uru'baen.

A dark shadow stepped in front of their path. They both skidded to a hault. Eragon stepped in front of Arya. " Always trying to protect her, aren't we?" The voice sneered. He stepped into the moonlight. Jared!


	11. The Challenge

**_Hey guys!! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter!!!_**

**_Arkillion Shadeslayer: Well, yes. He does capture her but he does try to...um...persuade her but DON'T WORRY! She doesn't fall for him. I'm giving away a spoiler here but well yeah. I thought you should know!! Well Emmers doesn't really mean anything it's kind of a name. It's not very good but it was the best I could come up with. Well you'll see. It will all make sense in the end!!! Okay no more spoilers now!!!LOL! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_Nuetron4ever: Um sorry about the whole heart of hearts thing...soo sorry about all my mistakes but this is one of my first stories so I more interested in getting it out than in my mistakes but I'll try to be more careful in the future! I'll give your stories ago but for some dang reason my lab top is working up and it won't let me review. Sorry but I bet they're great!!!Thanks for the review!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_Burnup77: Thanks! Well there will be definitely more cliffs coming up. And these ones will be BETTER!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_Ryder Blade: Sorry it should be Eragon stepped in front of Arya. I was writing that at like 1 o'clock in the morning so I was dead tired!! I was away all day and I really just wanted to get that chapter done. Sorry but it is part of the story that he gets her for a little bit. Well, it's kind of longer but Arya doesn't really fall for him!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_: Oh Okay. LOL. Well you seem to like the last chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews and help!!!XDxxxXD_**

**_Wow, none of ye seem to like Jared. I wonder why...oh yeah, that's right, because he is the bane of pure evil( beside Galbatorix.)!!!LOL!!! Well hope ye enjoy this chapter!! Please tell me any mistakes so I can try and fix them!!! Much appreciated!!!Peace!!!XDxxxXD  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

His breath caught in his chest as he stared at the deranged man in front of him. Jared. Eragon drew Brisingr. Jared drew his sword in return. It was ordinary looking, nothing special while Brisingr was a work of art. The blue blade gleamed in the moonlight. The handle fitted perfectly in Eragon's hand. It felt like an extension of his arm. Arya stepped out from behind Eragon and drew her own blade. It was elfin made. It was plain silver with brown leather wrapped around the hilt.

Jared laughed at this site. Something about facing a Rider and an elf seemed to amuse him. " You're going to let her fight me? Wow, your a pure excuse as a lover.!" Eragon glared at Jared. But before he could say anything Arya answered. " He's my fiance actually." Jared's eyes bulged as she showed him the ring on her finger. "Well...it's not very big is it!" He spat. He lunged towards Eragon. He was fast. Very fast even by Eragon's terms. He barely had enough time to block his attack. The attack ended as soon as it had begun. Jared leaped backwards and began circling the pair. Eragon and Arya stood back-to-back ready. However one minute he was in front of Eragon the next he was in Arya's face_. How can he move so fast? _Eragon thought to himself. Jared's movements quickened. All he was now was a blur even in Eragon's vision. A laugh erupted from near them. They both turned to see Jared on top of a rock. " Like what you see?" He raised his eyebrows in Arya's direction. Her eyes simply narrowed. " See when Galbatorix gave me this "power up"" He made exclamation marks in the air. " I discovered where my true potential lay. And now I'm faster and stronger than any elf." Both their eyebrows raised at they glanced at each other. He repeated the same statement again in the ancient language. It was true and he also knew how to speak in the ancient language._ Who was this guy?_He laughed at Eragon's bewildered expression. " Yes." He continued speaking in the ancient language. " And you thought I was a simple human." He laughed again but this laughter raised hair on the backs of his neck. He shuddered. Jared hopped down form the rock and began striding towards them, sword still in hand.

**APOV**

" Jared please." She stepped in font of Eragon as he approached. Eragon wrapped one arm around Arya's waist ready to pull her out of harms way. " Please Jared don't do this. Don't let Galbatorix corrupt your mind like he's done with so many others." Her voice was pleading. Jared eyes soften as they searched her face. She had spoken in the ancient language and obviously he had understood. " But don't you understand." Jared said with a sad smile. " He already has." With that his smile turned venomous so much so that Arya cringed back into Eragon. She had felt his strength. This was a person she feared with her entire being. His laughter stopped abruptly. His eyes met Arya's terrified ones. " Don't be afraid." He whispered. He took a step towards her hand out stretched as if to touch her face. " I don't want you to be afraid of me." He dropped his hand and turned towards Eragon. He changed abruptly again. "This ends now Rider." With that he charged towards Eragon. In response to this Arya was pushed out of harms way as the two swords clashed. Arya gripped her sword tightly and dashed towards the back of Jared. His foot came up to knee her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He was so fast and so strong. She looked up to see Jared pushing Eragon towards the Ramr river. She ran to help Eragon.

Their fight continued for hours while the three battled. It finally ended with Eragon on the ground with the tip of Jared's sword pointed at Eragon's neck while Arya was on Jareds back a knife at the base of his throat. Her sword lay on the ground several feet away. Eragon had a large gash across his mid drift. Jared had a single scrape across his cheek. Arya was sure she had a broken rib and her arm and hand were covered in blood. She had received a slash from Jared across the top of her arm. All their breathing was heavy and uneven. Arya tightened her grip on Jared and pressed her knife deeper into his skin. " Drop your sword." She ordered. He threw it away. Eragon slowly got to his feet. " You will leave us alone. You will not follow us and you will not tell Galbatorix where we are going." He simply nodded her head. With that she slid down form his back and sheathed her knife. She turned to go retrieve her sword but Jared caught her wrist. She stared back at him in horror. He pulled her into a tight hug. " You will be mine." He whispered. He let her go and sprinted off into the night. Arya felt tears forming in her eyes but she turned from Eragon and retrieved her sword. What Jared had said haunted her. She could still feel the place where her body had touched his. Her skin crawled. Something about him set off a reaction in her. She dropped to her knees and heaved. Eragon ran to her side and placed a soothing hand on her back. She wiped her mouth and she could taste bile. She finally sank back to her heels and let her tears flow. Eragon just scooped her up into his arms and sat her on his knee. He simply let her cry._ This is the third time he's seen me cry. The second time today. Why am I breaking down? _She hugged herself closer to Eragon. He was her protector. Her saviour. Jared's face flashed in her vision and she shivered. He was insane. The only person in the whole world who scared her. But why? She needed answers to these vital questions and she knew exactly how to get them.


	12. Tunnel to the Castle

_**Hello, hello, hello! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far!!!**_

_**Burnup77: Thanks and I'll do my best to keep updating!!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillion Shadeslayer: Oh don't worry! He will!! Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_** : All explained in this chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**werr: Sure! No problem! If anyone else has anything they would like me to change then just let me know!!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Oh don't worry! You ain't seen nothing yet!!!LOL!!! Thanks for the all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Well guys here's another chapter for ye! Hope ye all enjoy! Peace! XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

They ran through out the next day. As they ran Arya began making silent promises to herself. She would be strong from now on. Now that they were engaged she had felt that she could be open with Eragon. However it seemed once she opened those gates she wasn't able to shut them again. She would try her hardest to. She did not want to turn back into the cold, distance person she once was. She needed to find a balance between the two.

She thought back to the fight the night before. She remembered how it had felt to have Jared at the point of her knife however why had she not been able to plunge the dagger into his neck. She had not even been able to break the skin.

She then thought back to the conversation they had had. He had spoken in the ancient language. Did that mean he could cast spells also? If that was true then...it suddenly hit Arya. Wards. He could have put up wards! Both Eragon and Arya had them. She felt a sense of relief as she discovered the reason for her...weakness.

Why did he scare her so much though? It was the look in his eyes. They were cold and blank. One was yellow while the other was almost black. She shuddered as she remembered his face. It was like she was looking into the face of some who was dead. And his voice. It could cut glass.

" Arya are you alright." Eragon's voice and a slight pressure woke Arya from her daydreaming. They were nearing Bullridge. They would stop just outside the city to make camp. Afterwards they would travel onto Uru'baen.

She simply nodded her head. He looked at her with concern in his eyes as he stopped running. Arya stopped to and look up into his eyes. Without saying a word he stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace.

" I will never let him come near you. He will never hurt you as long as I am still standing." She nodded into his chest. He picked up her left hand and kissed the ring that lay on her finger. When all of this is over and done with we will be together"

" Forever." She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her comment. Forever was a lot of time but for them, together, time had no meaning,

" We should get a movement." She nodded and once again they took off running. They reached Bullridge by mid-day. Many people left and entered the city. They stayed off the roads and kept to the bushes.

" Eragon maybe we shouldn't stay here." Eragon looked at Arya. " Well, at this rate we could make it to the castle by tonight. It will be dark and no one would notice us as we slip into the tunnel that Brom told us about."

Eragon looked thoughtful but nodded his head. They began running again a long the Ramr river. They continued to follow it until Uru'baen came into their sights. She could feel Eragon's surprise as he stared at the vastness of the great city. A small smile touched her lips.

**EPOV**

He moved his gaze to the castle that towered over the city. Galbatorix could be within their grasp. Him and his dragon egg. They veered east as they reached the city. They climbed the slight hill and came down the other side.

There behind a few bushes, hidden from view, was the entrance to the tunnel. They pushed the bushes apart and entered the tunnel.

" Brisingr raughr." Eragon whispered. And then " Brisingr, iet tauthr."

They then moved further into the tunnel with the red fire following them over their heads. After about an hour of walking the tunnel split in tow.

" We go left" Eragon whispered. Arya just nodded and followed Eragon as he led the way. He had memorized the map that Brom had given him long ago. They followed it until they reached a heavy wooden door. It was unlocked most to Eragon's delight. They opened it to reveal a wine cellar. There were stairs leading up to the servants quarters. They quietly descended stairs. Eragon peeked into the servants quarters. No one was in there. Either they were working or they were asleep. They both stole uniforms and quickly undressed.

They hid their clothes and weapons in the cellar where they would not be found. They each picked up trays of food from the kitchen and wondered the castle looking for the room where the egg may be held.

They stooped when they heard footsteps on the marble floor. They slowed their pace as the footsteps drew nearer.

**APOV**

Arya glanced up from under her new fringe. Again they had changed their appearance.

Her heart stopped. It was Jared. She clutched the tray she was carrying tighter in her hands. He simply walked past them. They thought they had got away until.

" You there, servant girl." Arya turned to find Jared staring at her. " My room, twenty minutes." With that he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Arya froze. A crash beside her startled her. The tray that had once held food was strewn on the floor. Rage filled Eragon's features. He had gripped the tray so tightly that it had shattered in his hands. Arya just walked on, taking Eragon's hand as she did.

They walked up another flight of stairs and entered a dimly lit corridor. They walked to the end of the corridor. There, on the right, was the throne room. Arya looked around the corner. There, on his throne, was Galbatorix. In front of him was a desk and on this desk was an egg. The last dragon egg.


	13. The Plan

_**Wow, almost 50 reviews! Keep them coming guys! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!**_

_**Burnup77: Well if you liked that cliff you'll love this one! Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillion Shadeslayer: Oh yeah. You just wait! LOL! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Thanks man! Thanks for all the reviews so far and for the sword name!XDxxxXD**_

_**werr: LOL! Thanks so much for the advice! It actually made it easier to type as well! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: Thanks! Glad you like it. I really do think that they should be together! Thanks for the review! XDxxxXD**_

**_GeeIsHot: Well, yeah. It's meant to be. It's kind of like a taste of what's to come. Sorta like a Prologue. Thanks for the reiew!!XDxxxXD_**

_**Okay I have a question. Are King Orrin and Lady Nasuada related?? Well thanks to every one! Ye rock! Hope ye enjoy this next chapter!! Peace!!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

She stepped forward into the candle lit room. Galbatorix didn't even notice her. Their spell seemed to be working. He didn't know there was a elf in the room with him. She left the tray of food on his desk. She bowed and walked out. Now they knew where the egg was.

They walked silently together down the hall way.

They found their way back into the servants quarters. They made a plan. They would wait until it got later into the night and then they would try and see if they could get into the throne room. They sat at one of the long tables as they watched servants enter and leave the room.

Most of them kept their heads down and went about their business. Some of them glanced at the strange couple sitting at the table. Eragon kept Arya's hand firmly in his.

They were just about to go when a shadow loomed in the door way. Arya froze. It was Jared. He stalked towards her.

" I thought I told you to come to my room, wench" With that he lifted his hand and slapped Arya across her face.

She would have fallen if not for Eragon's strong hand. She turned to face Jared again, her cheek ablaze. Eragon stepped in front of him but Jared simply pushed him into the table. In their changed forms they were definitely weaker.

**EPOV**

Eragon bounced off the table and cracked his head against the ground. He tried to get up but his head spun. He clung to the table for support. Jared had lifted Arya up by the front of her dress, her feet dangling as he lifted her off the floor. He brought her right up into his face.

" Don't ever defy me again." He snarled. " If you ever want to see the light of day again you'll bring me breakfast tomorrow morning, at dawn. Remember my dear there are worst things than death."

With that he let her go and she dropped to her knees, hitting the stone floor hard. He looked around at the other servants who were staring at the scene in front of them.

" Get back to work!" He shouted before he stormed out. Obviously every one was terrified of him.

Arya ran to help Eragon up. He was still a little groggy but his eyes began to focus again. With a silent nod they made their way towards the cellar where their clothes and weapons lay.

Once again, in their original forms, they sprinted silently down the hall ways, up staircases until they came to the hall they were searching for. There was no one to be seen so they crept quietly to the end of the hall way. They shielded their minds in case anything guarded the egg.

They door was slightly ajar so he gently pushed it open. There was no one inside and there, on the desk, was the egg. They hurried forward. Arya lifted the egg off the stand and examined it. It looked exactly like Saphira's egg except this one was green. The white tendrils that reached along the surface on Saphira's was gold on this egg. Arya carefully wrapped it in a bag.

" Nice work." Jared stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them.

Eragon stepped forward with Brisingr raised. He could hear Arya whispering behind him. He glanced back just in time to see the egg disappear. The depletion in her strength was obvious as she clung to the desk for support.

" Where did you send it?" Jared asked out raged. " Guards!" He screamed as he sprinted out the door.

Eragon turned towards Arya. She gently remove the rig on her left finger. She placed it in Eragon's palm. He looked up at her. Her eyes glistened with tears.

" Go to the place where your journey began. That is where the egg is hidden. I'll becoming back for this." She nodded at the ring that was clasped in his hand. " May your journey be a safe one, my love." With that she kissed him on the lips before she stepped away form him.

" How sweet." Jared sneered from the door way. He had returned with fifty guards.

Eragon again could hear Arya whispering beside him but she was speaking so fast he didn't understand half of the words. Jared's eyes widened as slowly Eragon began to glow faintly.

" No!" Jared screamed as he lunged towards Eragon, sword in hand. But it was too late. Eragon was already gone. He hit the ground with a force that would kill any normal human. The grass covered ground. The last thing he saw was Jared jumping towards him while Arya collapsed on the ground. He curled up in a ball where he lay, hugging the ring tightly to his chest while tears fell down his cheeks.

The energy she must have used up. Either she was close death or had died before his eyes. He wept until his throat was raw and his eyes puffy but still the tears continued to flow. Finally he opened his eyes to see the Varden's camp in the distance. Arya had left him within his and Saphira's range.

_SAPHIRA! _He screamed it with all his might. Both with his mind and his voice.

_Eragon? Don't worry little one, I'm coming._

Eragon still lay on the ground, his eyes searching for the blue dragon in the sky. He finally found her however he didn't run to her like he normally would. Instead he stayed in his ball on the ground.

He could feel the earth vibrate beneath him as Saphira landed. More tears filled his eyes. Some were happy, he was with Saphira again. The majority of them were sad still. He had lost Arya.

_Oh little one._

Saphira laid down beside him and covered him with one of his wings. He felt safer

once he was engulfed by blue. He pressed himself against Saphira's belly and just let the tears flow. She didn't say a word as she let him cry. She only sent him soothing images but he blocked them out. For once he wanted to be in his own mind and have his own thoughts.

After what seemed like an hour the tears finally stopped. He felt tired and worn out. He tried to think of possibilities to save Arya but his mind was fuzzy and he wasn't able to think straight. He uncurled from his ball and sat up.

Saphira feeling her movement angled her head so it was facing him. Her blue eye clicked as she waited patiently for him to allow her in again. He lowered his defense. As soon as he did he was bombarded with love, affection and relief from Saphira. It seemed to radiate from her. Hidden away in the back, behind these emotions, was also concern and fear. Saphira hardly ever feared anything. He got up and went to hug Saphira.

_Eragon, please tell me what is wrong._

Eragon looked at the ring in his hand. It seemed to shimmer and tease him in the sunlight. The emerald shining at him as if taunting him. He remembered what Arya had said. She was coming back for it. That meant that she might be alive. A faint hope flickered within Eragon.

He turned to look Saphira in the eye and told her everything from the moment he had left her. She did not interrupt but he could feel her surprise when he told he of his discovery of Arya's love for him and her acceptance of his proposal. When he was finally done he st down and leaned against Saphira, exhausted.

_Can I see it? The ring?_

Her question caught her off guard but he produced the ring from the confines of his fingers. He watched as her eye swept over the ring taking in every little detail.

_It's beautiful. Eragon we have to find the other egg. With it we could find the other rider. He could help us defeat Galbatorix and free Arya._

Her plan made sense. If they succeeded in training the new rider they could defeat Galbatorix, free Arya and create a new Alagesia.


	14. The Capture

_**Hey! Whats happening? Well I hope ye enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Arkillion Shadeslayer: Sure man!! Although I promised Eragon that he could have Jared...sorry! You could be an elf though!!! How'd you like that? Arkillion the elf...ooh sounds good man! I'll try and improve on longer chapters! Thanks for the advice! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD **_

_**Ryder Blade: Great. Thanks for that! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**: nah, your idea just rocked!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Finally Murtagh. Like I said I won't normally write form his point of view but I thought it fitted this chapter! Well enjoy dear readers! Peace!!!XDxxxXD**_

**EPOV**

_Okay. Lets go tell Nasuada what's happened. Then we'll go and find that dragon egg._

Saphira simply stood up so Eragon could climb on. He hopped from her leg up onto the hallow on her back. They were quiet for most of the ride back until..

_Saphira?_

_Yes, little one._

_Who do you think the next rider will be?_

_I'm not sure but having us around will definitely help. They'll be able to look up to us and we'll be the only ones around to help them. Think about it we'll be the ones who will raise the fourth and final dragon rider! I wonder if it will be a male...._

Eragon withdrew from Saphira's thoughts and plunged into his own. He thought back to what Arya had said to him. The egg would be where journey began but..where was that? It could be anywhere! He rubbed his tired eyes. They still felt puffy and he was sure that they were red by now. His throat was still raw. He became nervous at the prospect at seeing Lady Nasuada. He tried to make sure that he looked clean and acceptable. He tried to flatten his hair but the wind only blew it back again.

They swept over the Varden. Eragon looked down to see many faces looking up at them. Saphira flew them to his tent. He went in and stowed away his pack. He put Arya's ring on a thread and strung it around his neck. He filled th water basin that was near his bed and peered into it. He looked awful. Like he had thought his eyes were red and swollen. The tears had left tracks down his face. He washed his face the cool water feeling good against his face. He changed his clothes and brought Brisingr with him as he made his way towards Nasuada's tent.

He stopped when he noticed a woman standing outside a tent.

"Katrina!" Eragon called. Katrina turned to look at Eragon. She ran towards him and pulled him into an unexpected yet welcoming hug. She leaned back and placed her hands on either side of Eragon's face.

" When did ye get back? Roran will be delighted to see you!" With that she took his hand and led him into the their tent.

Roran was sitting on the bed looking after his sword. He looked up when he heard them coming entering the tent.

" Eragon." He rose from the bed and strode toward Eragon. He enveloped him in a strong hug before pulling back and looking at him.

Eragon kept his gaze on the floor he was not in the mood for talking but he had wanted to see Roran and Katrina.

" I just came to say hello. I have to go to Nasuada's tent and tell her of the journey." Roran nodded his head.

" We'll come with you." Roran understood the look on Eragon's face. He was upset about something.

_Am I that easy to read?_ He thought as they exited the tent and headed towards Nasuada's one. Nasuada's guards, the Nighthawks, announced them. They walked in one after another with Saphira going around the back of the tent where she could stick her head through.

Nasuada looked up at the group in front of her.

" Was the mission successful? Well, maybe we should wait for Arya to come before we hear your adventure." She gestured at three seats.

She looked down and continued writing. Roran and Katrina both sat down but Eragon remained standing. They both stared at him with questioning eyes. Eragon looked at Saphira

_Go on little one._ She urged him. He cleared his throat. Nasuada looked up at him.

" Lady Nasuada, Arya's not going to be here." He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

" Why?" He didn't answer her. "Eragon, what happened?" Her tone was firm.

" She..she" He took a deep breath. " I don't know. She could be dead but I doubt it. She used her magic to help me escape but she..she...she stayed behind." He voice was a mere whisper by the time he reached the end of his sentence.

Everyone froze. He glanced up Nasuada. She stayed perfectly eyes still on Eragon. " Tell me everything." Nasuada demanded.

So Eragon told them. He almost broke down at parts but with soothing thoughts from Saphira he continued. When he was finished he finally raised his head and looked around the room. Katrina had tears in her eyes. Roran was staring at his cousin, mouth open. Nasuada looked deep in thought.

" Well say something!" They all gave a start at Eragon's outburst. He looked down at his feet, ashamed at his behavior.

Arms wrapped around his waist. All he could see was coppered colored hair. Katrina. Roran's eyebrows rose as he looked at Katrina.

She raised her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, and whispered " Don't worry Eragon. Arya is strong. She'll be alright. We will get her back." She released Eragon and looked at Roran.

" Aye, brother." He stood up and clasped Eragon's arm. " We will get her back. I will help you like you have helped me." He looked pointedly at Katrina.

" Thank you. To both of you." He hugged them both.

" Can I...can I see it?" Katrina asked shyly.

Eragon merely nodded and took the ring, that now hung off the string, out of his tunic. Both Katrina and Roran stared at the delicate ring, transfixed by it's simple yet stunning beauty. _Just like Arya. _ Eragon sighed as he stared at the ring.

He thought back on his life as Nasuada, Roran and even Katrina tried to figure out where the egg might be. He had a flash back to where he found Saphira's egg.

_The beginning of our life together._

The beginning of their life...where it all began...the Spine! The last dragon egg was in the Spine. Eragon stood up so fast that his chair fell to the floor.

" The Spine!" He exclaimed. Evey one jumped at his exclamation. " The last egg it's in the Spine!He turned to leave but was called back by Nasuada's voice.

" But wait Eragon! How do you know?" She looked at him with bewilderment in his eyes.

" Because..that's where my journey began." With that he exited the tent and towards his own one. _Don't worry Arya, I'm coming._

**APOV**

She sat down on the chair and gazed out of her window. The sun shone on the courtyard below her. She leaned her forward against the glass. A sigh escaped her lips._ Eragon._

She stood up and walked over to the large, extravagant window that was on the wall. Everything about the room was over the top. She stared at her reflection. Whoever had dressed her obviously didn't know her.

Her dress was black, off the shoulder and very revealing. Her raven hair that usually fell use down her back was pinned tight on top of her head. Black oil had been put on her lashes. Powder had been put on her face while a red paint like substance had been put in her lips. She hated the way she looked.

She had awoken to find herself in this room. Food had been left for her, she had been dressed and the door to the room had been locked.

She turned away from the mirror and began wondering around the room. She had already tried to use magic but it seemed that wards had been put up to enable her from doing so.

She was startled by a knock on her door there was no announcement.

" Enter." She said simply.

She regretted this immediately as she saw who stood in the door way. It was Jared. Arya immediately backed away from him. He raised his eyebrows when she did so but she ignored him and returned to her seat by the window.

" I'm glad to see your awake. I'm also glad to see that my arrow didn't do too much damage." He chuckled at her stunned expression. It was his arrow. She turned from him to look out the window.

" Now don't be like that." Her hands were resting on the arms of her chair. He clamped her arms down on the chair. His hands acting like shackles on her wrists, pinning her to the chair.

" I didn't mean to hurt you. I was aiming for Eragon." He leaned forward and began tracing his lips along her shoulder. Down to the sleeve of the dress and back up to her jaw.

Her skin crawled and she struggled under his grip. She stomped down hard on his foot.

" Ouch he exclaimed" Letting go of her hands.

She stood up and ran towards the door only to find that they had closed once again. She spun around only to find Jared right in front of her. He pushed her up against the door holding her hands in place with his. Again she struggled but it was no use. He was stronger than him and she knew it.

" What do you want Jared?" She hissed.

" You know what I want." He whispered. He pressed himself closer to her, pinning her against the door.

" Jared don't.." But she was cut off by his angry lips on hers.

His grip tightened on her wrists until they hurt. He forced her lips open and she could feel his breath in her mouth. He pulled back, chest heaving.

" Well that was nice." He placed her hands around his neck. She tried to pull away.

He began whispering in the ancient language. Arya could feel her body being binded by magic. He was binding her arms around him so she couldn't pull away. She tried to fight the magic that held her but she couldn't.

" That's better." Jared said a gleam in his eyes.

He let go of her hands and slowly traced them down her back until the rested on the small of her back. He kissed her again. This time he deepened the kiss. His hands slowly made their way up the the tie in her dress. He was so strong he was able to force her lips to move with his.

Slowly his hands started to untie her dress. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She did the only thing she could think of. She brought her teeth down hard on his lips. He froze in surprise and Arya could taste blood.

He quickly released the magic that held her to him. She quickly pushed him off her and began to tie her dress back up again. Jared touched his swelling lip while blood ran down his chin. He stared at her in surprise.

" Leave Jared!" She looked at him with venom in her eyes. He simply flicked his wrist and the door was open.

" This isn't over." He snarled as he left her room with a bang.

She leaned against the door and began crying. Her whole body shook as she remembered how his skin had felt against hers. She resisted the urge to throw up. She sat there for hours crying about Jared and wishing that Eragon was alright and that he'd returned safely. _ Please come and find me. _ She remembered how his kisses had felt. He had always been gentle with her. She missed him. That night she stayed where she was. She cried herself to sleep while she thought about Eragon.

**JPOV**

He breathed heavily as he leaned against her door. He had already healed his lips. He now listened to Arya's quiet sobs as she slowly drifted into her waking dreams. When he was sure she was asleep he quietly crept into the room through the other side if the double door. He lifted her gently onto his arms and carried her to the double bed. He laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead before silently leaving the room.

He gad been so close tonight. He could still taste her lips, the feel of her smooth skin under her sensitive fingertips. He would try again tomorrow.

He slowly made his way down the hall and to his bed room. He looked at himself in the mirror as he changed his clothes. His body was toned and muscular from his many years of training. His body was still sore as it took to all the changes Galbatorix had made. He sighed as he fell asleep thinking of Arya. She would be his no matter what.

**MPOV**

Murtagh wondered the corridors looking for her room. Where was it? He finally stopped when he got to the double doors. He unlocked it using a spell that Jared had taught him.

He despised that man with his whole being. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Eragon. He remembered what he had said about the oath. He was trying to change. It was a slow process but he hoped that it would work. After everything he trusted Eragon.

He crept forward to the sleeping form. He place a hand on her sleeping mouth. She shot up in the bed, confusion filling her eyes.

" You have to be quiet." He whispered as he lowered his hand.

" Murtagh, what are you doing here?" Arya asked.

_**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please let me know and thanks to all who have reviewed so far!!!XDxxxXD**_


	15. A Discovered Egg

_**Hey guys and gals!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy that ye like my story!!**_

_**Ryder Blade: Yeah it gave me shivers when I was writing it! Sorry but it had to be done! Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: Glad you liked it! Well if you have anything that you would like to add please let me know! Thanks so much for all your reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Beneath the menoa tree: Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: You should be getting my message any minute now... and a combined killing would be good..i like the whole brother shade thing with Nasuada....we could do you idea or mine or a mix of both///ooh...you've given me a lot to think about! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Yes this : does mean you! Thank my wacky computer for that mistake!! Yes, I am a girl..well...last time I checked any way! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Well he does help in a way...um not sure bout the pairing bit it does sound good...thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**FlockRox: Thanks so much!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Thanks a lot and thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: WOW...thanks! Sorry but that whole thing was kind of essential and don't worry he so does!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Oliver Barratt: Will do! Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**Wow guys I didn't know that ye liked my story this much! If anyone, like Akillon, wants a part in my story feel free to ask! I need lots more elves to fill my army! Sorry if the time between the different point of views is mixed up! Ye all make me feel so special...sob...well enough with my mental problems. Well without further a delay I give you chapter my dear readers! Enjoy! Peace!XDxxxXD**_

**EPOV**

He rushed into his tent and reemerged with Sapihra's saddle. She had landed right outside his tent so he flung it on and begin fastening the straps. He was determined to get to the Spine and his steady hands made short work of tying on the saddle.

He hopped from her leg to her back, strapped in his legs and soon they were air born. He didn't even wait for Nasuada's permission to leave. This was going to save Arya and the whole of Alagesia. He knew if. He bent low on and held on tightly to the spike in front on him. The wind pulled and tugged at his clothes but he ignored it. Saphira's strong wings beat on either side of him.

_Can't you go any faster?_

Saphira didn't even bother to answer him she just sped up, considerably. They stayed as low as possible to the ground. They crossed Leona Lake and headed towards the Spine. It was with a sudden jolt that Eragon realized that they would be near Carvahall.

_We could stop there, if you'd like._

_Yes, maybe on the way back. Just for a few minutes._

As he said this Eragon's thought wondered back to Angela's words. That he was never going to return to his home again. He pondered this while Saphira drove towards the clearing where he had found her egg.

After what seemed like hours an exhausted Saphira and an agitated Eragon finally landed. He looked around the clearing where he had found Saphira's egg. The forest seemed....different somehow.

He looked to the exact point he'd found Saphira's egg. The green egg was in it's place. Eragon strode over and picked it up. He marveled at the smoothness of it. His new senses picked up every little detail where his previous, duller senses could not. He picked up the egg and packed it in his saddle bags. He also noticed Glaedr's Eldunarí. He sighed as he climbed back onto Saphira. He now carried the one of the oldest and newest dragons with him and they were now his responsibility.

They left the Spine and flew the short distance to Eragon's home. He dismounted Saphira and looked around. There was nothing left of his home. The weeds had over taken the garden that they had taken care of for so long. The debris of the old house had been claimed by nature. He turned away from the house and ran down the road towards the village.

He reached it within minutes. He looked around a blank expression on his face. There was nothing left of the village that ha called his home.

" No." He turned away from the sight in front of him. " This isn't my home anymore because I'm not that boy anymore. The Eragon that once one is no more. This isn't my home so I'll never return here because like that innocent farm boy it has been lost, forgotten, destroyed. I am a dragon rider now." He turned towards Saphira as she landed in front of him.

_Lets go._

_Eragon what happened?_

_Nothing, I just realized something, that's all._

Without another word he hopped back onto Saphira's back. He looked down at his bag where the dragon egg and the Eldunarí lay.

_Lets go and deliver the good news to everyone at the Varden. We should also try and get everyone to come and see the egg. We might find the rider yet._

With that Saphira took off in the direction of the Varden. Eragon felt glimmer of hope.

_Arya, my love, I'm coming!_

**APOV**

" Murtagh? What are you doing in here?" She shot a glance at the door expecting Jared to come storming in. " You have to leave now." She pushed him on his chest forcing herself off the bed.

Murtagh looked down at her wrists. In the moonlight she was able to the red marks that Jared had left around her thin wrists. His eyes widened as he realized what the red marks were from.

" I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you but these haven't become bruises yet. I'll come back tomorrow night though and I'll heal them for you." He glanced towards the door.

" I'm sorry I can't free you." He lowered his voice considerably. " But I'll be here if you need me. I'm still Galbatorix's oath but with a little help from Eragon I could be free soon."

He smiled and his eyes glistened in the night. Arya relaxed and sat down on the bed. Murtagh released her hands and sat down beside her. She rubbed her temples.

" Are you alright?" Concern filled his voice. She looked up to see him looking down at her.

" Yes, I just have a headache." She gave a short, yet empty laugh. " I think it's this hair." She scratched at her hair. She felt as if it was being pulled out by the roots.

" Here, let me help you." Slowly he began taking out the pins that held Arya's hair tight to her head.

She let out a sigh of relief as her hair escaped the bun and fell down her back.

" That's better. Thank you." She turned to Murtagh and smiled. " You really are trying to change. Or is this all part of a silly little plan. Jared's plan maybe." Murtagh simply lowered his head in shame.

" Arya I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt Eragon. Anger drive me at first. How could our mother chose to save him and not me? However now I can see why. She had finally seen what Morsan was like. I can forgive her now and I hope that in time you and Eragon will learn to trust me and maybe even forgive me." He looked at her and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. " Arya read my thoughts if you want to."

Arya moved her mind towards his. She could feel Murtagh's barriers being lowered. She only had to press forward a little before she was bombarded with his thoughts and feelings which he was eager to share with her. She could feel his honesty and sincerity. She could see that he was really trying to help her.

She withdrew from his mind and stared at the floor.

" So..how's Eragon?" His question caught her off guard.

" Um.." A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about Eragon. " We're engaged actually."

" Really?" The surprise was clear in his voice. His brow furrowed. " I thought elves didn't marry?"

" Well no but Eragon is human. I'm following the tradition. He has learned ours so it felt fair that I learned and followed his and I have to say that I'm enjoying them." A small smiled touched her lips as she remembered the night he proposed.

She looked down at her left hand and sighed. Her hand felt light and empty without any ring on her finger.

" He's very lucky." She could feel him watching her. " You really do miss him."

It was a statement not a question. She simply nodded her head fearing that her voice would fail her if she tried to speak. A noise in the corridor made them freeze. They listened as a pair of footsteps passed the door.

" I better go. I'll come see you again tomorrow night if I can." With that he stood up and made for the door. He whispered the same spell he used. " Good night." He closed the door behind him.

Arya pulled her knees up to her chest. She teased out her long, raven hair with her fingers. She sighed before lying back on her bed. Her thoughts were only for Eragon as she drifted into her waking dreams.

**EPOV**

They flew quickly towards the Varden's camp. Eragon kept glancing towards the bag which held the precious items. He laid his head on Saphira's neck and began scratching the scales in front of him.

It was almost night time by they time they reached the Varden. Their pace was slower y flied back to the Varden.

They landed outside his tent. He took the saddle off Saphira and stowed it in his room. He took out the egg and wrapped it in a bit of cloth. He would take it to Nasuada straight away.

The Nighthawks announced his arrival. He walked in and went straight to her desk. He placed the egg on it and removed the cloth. Nasuada sucked in a breath as she stared, transfixed at the egg. King Orrin was in the room with her and he was also transfixed by the egg. Nasuada regained her composure first.

" What do we do with it?" She asked looking at Eragon expectantly.

" Well we need to bring it around the Varden get a few people to touch it, to be in it's presence. We then wait for a few days to see if it hatches." It sounded like a plan.

" Well then when do we start?" King Orrin asked

" Now." Eragon responded.

Eragon went to Roran and Katrina's tent first, then to Angela's, then the weapons master, Fredric, then he simply wandered among the Varden with the egg, still wrapped up carefully. He had only told Katrina and Roran what was in it while Angela had guessed.

They had each held the egg. Now he aimlessly wandered around the camp asking random people to hold the "package" while he tied his shoe lace or fixed his belt.

He laid in bed that night with the egg on the shelves. Finally after pondering over the mystery of the egg for what seemed like hours he rolled over and fell into his waking dreams.

He awoke with a start as the egg rolled off the shelf and hit the floor.

**APOV**

She awoke the next morning when the sun from her window hit her face. She looked down to find that she was still in the hideous dress.

She got up and went to the giant wardrobe that stood at the other side of the room. She rummaged through all the clothes only to find that they were all like the one's she wore.

A knock on her door startled her as she shut the wardrobe.

" Come in." Her voice shook slightly as she ed to control her fear of who it might be.

There door ope reveal Jared with a sickening smile on his face. He walked in and grabbed her already sore wrist. He pulled her toward him until all she could see s his cold eyes.

" Time for walkies." He hissed as he dragged her out of the room.


	16. The Shade and Arkillon

_**Here you go my dear readers...I give you chapter 16!!!**_

_**FlockRox: I know it creeped me out when I was writing it! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Sure thing! Oh look who appears in this chapter!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Oliver Barratt: Give Arkillon Shadeslayer your email...he wants to talk to you about his fan fic! Thanks!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: I have decided tick with my original person. I have a good idea for it and I think it could really work! Thanks so much for all the reviews and for all the help!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Don't worry she gets it back! Well see I need to make Jared as evil as possible!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: I know I like him too...well..not for much longer he isn't LOL!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**: I know sorry about that! I will he will never get that close. The odd kiss maybe but never ever ever will he come close...well...so far!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**rih ROFLchen: Thanks so much! No it doesn't hatch for Eragon! Just keep reading!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Wow! Thanks guys! UGH! School starts again tomorrow WHICH I HATE! Which means that I won't be able to update as much but I'll try best! Well without further delay I give you chapter 16! Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer!!! Peace!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

Jared pulled her out the door but as they came to the hall way they met two maids. They bowed at Jared.

" Fine." He said as he released Arya's hand. " But be quick about it!"

The maids towed Arya into the room while Jared stood, waiting outside the door. They removed her old dress and put it in a basket in the corner. The tied a corset around her waist which made it extremely difficult to breathe. Next they redid all the powder and paint on her face. They piled her hair even higher and tighter and this time they added red jewels and black feathers to it. They put her in high black shoes that pinched her feet. They finally dressed her. They put on a black, high necked dress. It was very fitting until it got to her hips where it spread out around her like a tent. The tight sleeves cut off at her elbows with ridiculous, black laced, frills. There was a big bow at back that sat just at the small of her back. The of her dress scooped until it reached the bow.

She walked towards the door followed by the maids. It was opened by Jared and his eyes raked her new look before finally settling on her dress.

" You look beautiful." He commented.

She simply ignored him and dismissed the maids with a flick of her wrist. Jared took her wrist once again and she winced when did. The bruises from the previous night were beginning to show but Jared didn't seem to notice or if he did he just simply didn't care.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her down a flight of stairs.

" You'll see." He sneered.

They finally arrived in the courtyard. In the middle of it stood a circle of spell casters. He sat her down on a stone bench and repeated the same binding spell.

" Your about to witness something great." He stepped into the circle of the spell casters.

They began speaking in the ancient language, each touching the palms of the people beside them. There were ten in a circle.

Arya watched, horrified, as they called spirits forward. They were turning Jared into a shade! She watched as the spirits enclosed his body. He didn't say anything but he seemed to be welcoming.

When the process was finally over Jared walked towards her and released the spell that bound her. He grabbed her in a grip that hurt her arms.

" Now I'm even more powerful." He spat as she looked up into the red eyes of a shade.

**EPOV**

He stared at the green egg on the floor as it began to crack. It's polished surface was smooth no more.

A green dragon emerged from the egg, sparkling green eyes scoping the room. It's eyes fell on Eragon as it sniffed in the air. Saphira had already poked her head through the hole.

_We have to show Nasuada._

Eragon leaned forward and picked up the dragon. It seemed wary but soon liked the idea of being in Eragon's arms.

_Saphira are you getting anything form it?_

_Yes, just confused images. Eragon..it's a he!_

They stood in Nasuada's tent as she and King Orrin stared at the dragon who was in the floor after devouring a piece of meat.

" Well male dragons grow faster than female one's so it won't take him as long as Saphira to mature." Both Nasuada and King Orrin had had a chance to touch the dragon but no Gedwig Ignasia had appeared on their palms and the little dragon was more confused than ever.

"Well we should start and Roran and Katrina's tent then we'll just walk around the Varden. They'll have to find out sooner or later that there's another dragon." With that Eragon left and made for Roran and Katrina's tent.

Eragon secretly hoped that it would be his cousin but unfortunately it wasn't either of them. So they took to walking among the Varden asking the people who he had asked to hold the egg to stroke the dragon.

Once he sure he had covered everyone including Elva, he walked back to Nasuada's tent. The task had been exhausting and long. Who owned this dragon? Eragon entered the tent and flung himself onto an empty seat while the dragon perched on his shoulder.

" Any luck?" She looked up from her notes. He shook his head.

" An elf to see you Lady Nightstalker." The guard announced.

" Let them in." she ordered.

With that a tall, lean elf entered the room. He looked surprisingly rugged for an elf and his features weren't as angular as any other elf he'd seen. He could see Nasuada become lost in his liquid gold eyes. His soft brown hair framed his face perfectly and was casually tossed. It looked like Blodhgarm would have some competition. He strode in with grace and with one swift movement had left a letter on Nasuada's table. However she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

" For you Lady Nasuada." He twisted his hand over his sternum.

Eragon watched as Nasuada snapped out of her trance and reading the letter. Eragon saw the sheath and sword that he held in his other hand. His own sword was strapped across his back.

" For the new rider. A gift from Rhunon." He handed the sword to Eragon. " Make sure they get it, Shadeslayer." His eyes sparkled with some unknown intelligence.

With out further introduction he sat on a stool near the far end of the tent where Saphira was.

" Eragon" The sound of Nasuada's voice drew his attention to her. " It's from Islanzadí. I sent her a letter about the egg and Arya's capture. Blodhgarm was fast to get it too her in so little time." Her eyes scanned the letter. She turned towards the elf who was now staring at Saphira. "You must be Arkillon?"

The elf simply inclined his head. Eragon unsheathed the sword to find that the blade was a startling shade of green. It was the same color of the dragon's scales. And also the same color as..

Eragon stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair in the process. " I know who the is!" He exclaimed.


	17. The Rider

_**Hey thanks for all the reviews everyone! 18 More reviews and I've hit the 100 mark! Wow!!**_

_**FlockRox: Yeah sorry about that. I was excited and I guess I just wanted to get it finished. My hands were like flying as I tried to get the last chapter out. Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Yeah, I like him too. Yeah, if you see any thing or want to add anything then you can just let me know!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Well soon but I have to sort some things out first!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: Thanks! I know cliffs aren't that good though but I will try and improve!!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: Well, Jared is sorted but I still need more elves if you want to add in a character!!! we find out who the rider is in this story!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Thanks so much! The elf is courtesy of Arkillon Shadeslayer! If you want to play a part or submit a character then just let me know!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**HumanDictionary: Oh don't worry! I have no intention of stopping this story anytime soon! Well I will have to end it eventually but you never know what might happen until then!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: Well I always loved Eragon's innocence. He is one of my fav fic characters! Him and Murtagh..ooh...now there's a party!! LOL!!! Sorry just some sick humor for you there!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**rih ROFLchen: Thanks..did touch it. All explained in this chapter! Left Jared for Arkillon, help from Eragon...personal history there!!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**hi!: Will do! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**ATTENTION: OLIVER BARRATT: Arkillon wants you to make an account! Please do!! Thanks!XDxxxXD**_

_**Okay guys. School back today which really depresses me as it involves work, other people telling me what to do and I won't be able to up date as frequent! If any one, like Arkillon Shadeslayer, would like to play a part in this story or submit your own character just let me know! All I need is: gender, name , age, race, coloring( hair, eyes etc.), part they play, brief history, skills and personality! Send it to me in a pm and I'll try to add them in!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

She stared into Jared's crimson eyes. Fear shot through her body as his grip around her arms tightened. She let out a cry of pain as his nails dug into her flesh.

" Now, would you like to reconsider my offer from the inn?" He asked, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

Not trusting herself to speak she merely shook her head. Blood began seeping through her dress as his nails dug deeper into her arms.

" Leave her be Jared." Arya struggled in Jared's grip and turned to see Murtagh, Za'roc drawn. Relief swept through Arya until she noticed the blank expression on his face.

" As punishment for not killing Eragon." He said his name as if it was a curse. " Galbatorix has decided to take away your little toy." He nodded in Arya's direction as shock rushed through her but only to be replaced by her previous fear.

" And so." Murtagh strode toward them, yanked Arya out of Jared's grasp and began walking towards the castle again. " He has decided to give her to me."

Arya noticed that Murtagh's hold on her was not painful like Jared's had been. It was gentle. The touch of a friend. Murtagh led her into the castle and up a new flight of stairs. He passed doors along the corridor until he came to the third one on the left. He opened the double doors to reveal a room decorated it earth colors. It was a simply furnished room with only the bare essentials. The colors were welcoming to Arya. Murtagh closed and locked doors behind him.

" I thought you might be more comfortable in here so I convinced Galbatorix to let me look after you. I told him that I wanted to punish Jared and he seemed to like the idea." He looked down at the ground the whole time he said this. " I can't free you just yet, but once my name in changes and Galbatorix no longer has any power over me I'll bring you to Eragon." He smiled at her and nodded at the bed. " There's food and clothes there. You''l have to stay in this room but if you need anything just ring this bell and my servants will bring it to you." Without another word he left the room.

Arya sighed as she sat down on the comfy bed. There was a table with two chairs in the center of the room, all made of wood. There was a tray of fruit and bread left on a large wooden tray.

She looked beside her on the bed. There was a dress, made of a light, purple material and on top were a pair of boots and a comb for her hair. She undressed and removed the corset, welcoming the ability to breathe. She also took off the shoes. Where would she put them? She glanced over large bay window that flooded her room with light. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She gathered all her old clothes and shoes and flung them out the open window. It was a long drop down, even for her, with a flat wall the whole down. She closed the window and turned away from it.

She moved over to the basin that was filled with water. She washed off the powder and paint off her face, she also cleaned her wounds on her arms that Jared's nails had left.. She wasn't able to use magic in this room either but it was much better than the room Jared had had her in, more peaceful. She peered into the simple mirror that hung in her wall. She was starting to look like herself again. However her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She had black circles under her eyes and they seemed have lost her sparkle.

She heard a grunt at the door and saw the knob twisting furiously.

" Let me in!" Jared shouted. She simply turned her back on him and went to sit at the window. Murtagh had done a good job at protecting this room from Jared. Her window faced in the direction of the Varden's camp though even with her eyesight you couldn't see it. She pressed forehead against the glass. _Eragon, please hurry._

**EPOV  
**

Five heads swiveled in his direction as he bolted from his chair.

" The rider...someone who's touched the egg....how could I have been so stupid!" He banged himself on the head with his palm. Arkillon raised his eye brows as a hint of a smile played on the corners of his sculpted lips.

" Eragon, sit down and tell us who this rider is!" Nasuada was both excited and frustrated but her tone was firm.

Eragon fell into the nearest chair. How could he he been so stupid? The one person who was on his mind all the time. The one person who had green eyes the same shade as the blade and the dragon's scales.

" Arya." Nasuada's eyebrows rose. " Arya's the new rider." A sad smile touched his lips.

He couldn't afford to break down now though. They had the dragon and the new rider on their side. First he was going to free Arya, bring her back to the Varden and then they were going to bring together all their forces and launch one final attack on Uru'baen and Galbatorix.

"Arya?" She looked down and began writing furiously. She looked up, five minutes later have written a full page. " Blodhgarm?" She called. The lean elf entered without a word.

Now that he was here Eragon could see the difference between him and Arkillon. Blodhgarm was much slender and lack the ruggedness that Arkillon seemed to possess. He sat in his seat the whole time, his intelligent eyes taking everything in to account.

" Take this to Islanzadí as fast as you can!" With a simple incline of his head he left the tent.

" Arkillon. I would appreciate if you would help Eragon in his rescue of Arya. If what I've heard I've is true than you would be a great asset for him in this rescue mission." She turned towards Eragon.

" I give you a week. If you are not ready by then,well then I'll have to try and take the castle with the Varden. While you are gone we will take Belatona." Eragon nodded. The dragon might be ready to fly by then. Males do grow faster than females do.

_Yes but their less intelligent._

Eragon ignored Saphira's comment. He looked at the dragon. Well he couldn't keep calling it " the dragon" could he? It need a name at least until Arya gave him a proper one.

He looked at Saphira. Her scales were like Sapphires. Wait... Sapphires..Saphira. He looked at "the dragon". His scale reminded him of Arya's eyes. They were like emeralds. Hmmm...emeralds..he couldn't call him Esmeralda...what about Emmers?

_I like it._

_Yes well he does need a name and until Arya picks one out there's no harm in calling him Emmers is there. _

_Well, just don't confuse him._

Eragon smiled at her and picked up Emmers.

" Right your new name is Emmers. Well, until Arya can give you a better one." Emmers just clicked his eyes at him. He looked towards Saphira for translation.

_He likes it. He's reacted to the name Arya too. Some how it seems that it's familiar some how. That's the way I felt when I first heard you name, little one._

_Really?_

Eragon didn't know that the feelings that a dragon had for there rider appeared at such an early stage. He looked down at his Gedwig Ignasia. He smiled as he thought about what Arya's one would look like.

Eragon rose and left the room. Arkillon silently rose, inclined his head towards Nasuada before following Eragon out of the tent. Arkillon matched his pace to Eragon's.

" What would you say to a sparring match Shadeslayer?" Eragon nodded. He had been wanting to release some of the tension from the past couple of days.

They made their way towards the sparring grounds. Men and dwarfs alike were already practicing. Eragon left Emmers with Saphira as he strode out into the middle of the field after Arkillon.

Eragon drew his sword and took up a fighting stance. Arkillon remained where he was, his stance casual.

Eragon bonded forward and brought his sword down on the elf. Metal clashed against metal as Arkillon brought his sword up to meet his blow. They both jumped back before each charging at each other again. Eragon used his most complicated maneuvers but Arkillon blocked them and retaliated with maneuvers of his own. The hopped towards each other and then back again. A crowd began to gather around the two swordsmen.

The lasted for a full hour before it ended with the tip of Arkillon's sword pressed against Eragon's sternum while Brisingr's tip was against the elf's neck.

They stepped back and shook each other's hand. The crowd cheered as the fight ended. They both nodded and headed towards the kitchens for a well earned lunch and rest.

Saphira remained under a tree with Emmers and, after lunch, the men returned to sit alongside them. Arkillon sat a little ways off from the group.

" So tell me, Arkillon, what are these stories?" Eragon was curious to see what stories followed this elf.

" Nothing much. Just people letting their imagination get the better of them." He answered, although there was a smug smile on his lips.

" Well, then, why do you fight against Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

" My brothers were both riders but were killed by the Galbatorix and his followers. They were the one's who taught me how to fight. I was their younger brother. Oromis was their teacher and I to grow closer to him. He was like the father I never had who was also killed by Galbatorix but he wasn't a rider. I felt it unfair that my brothers should be riders and not me but Oromis taught me not to keep a grudge or to question the dragon's choices. He taught me like I was one of his own students and I trained along side my brothers in their combat and magic. As time grew on I fell in love with a young elf and took her as my mate. The night that Galbatorix's servant killed my brother he sent the same servant after me fearing that I too should become a rider. His name was Jared. He found me but I was able to fight him off but I was not strong enough to defeat him. He then went after my mate and killed her. I've been looking for him ever since and now I am to getting my revenge and this time I'll be ready." His fist clenched. He turned towards Eragon. " This is why I fight. This and to free Alagesia." His flashed with a brief pain but in a second it was gone.

Eragon stared at the elf in front of him. His brothers had been riders? Oromis had taught him? He had lost everything to Galbatorix and Jared. Eragon made a silent pack with himself that he would help Arkillon destroy Jared.

The days passed slowly as Eragon and Arkillon trained. They also tested Emmers everyday. He would be ready to fly by the end of the week. They also prepared themselves like stocking up their arrows and tending to their swords. Saphira taught Emmers everyday. She taught him how to evade in the air, how to attack on the ground and in the air. He never communicated with anyone but Saphira. Emmers was simply waiting to be united with Arya, his rider.

By the end of the week they were ready. They packed that evening. Arkillon would ride Saphira with Eragon as Emmers was waiting to be ridden by Arya.

They set off into the sky just as the sun was setting.

_Finally Arya, my love, we are coming. _ He gripped the ring that hung from his neck as they flew in the direction of Uru'baen.

**APOV**

She sat on her bed watching the moon rise. There was a small tap on her door.

" Arya? It's me." She smiled as she pictured Murtagh outside her door. What a great friend he'd been the last week.

" Come in." She called.

He silently opened the door, locked it, crept over and sat on the bed with her.

" If I tell you something will you promise not to tell any one?" The question caught her off guard but she nodded. He took a deep breath.

" I'm in love with Nasuada. I have since I first laid eyes on her. I hate Galbatorix for taking me away from her and for making me do those awfull things that I did. I hate him with my entire being, to the core." He looked at her, his eyes sad.

She simply smiled. " I think your name has changed. No one under an oath could talk about their master like that. You are free." He smiled as comprehension dawned on her face.

He reached over and gave her a hug which she returned. They returned to just sitting in the bed. She stared out the window only to see a blue and green dragon flying towards them?

_Eragon?_

_I told you I'd come...._


	18. A Betrail?

_**Hey guys!!!! I'm so happy to hear that so many of ye are liking my story! Only two more reviews and I've hot the one hundred mark! Thanks so much you guys!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**FlockRox: Yes, that annoys me too. Well, I like Thorn as well..so...I think I will let him go free! You'll see in this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Beneath the menoa tree: Thanks! Glad you like it!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Love the character! I will try to fit her in as best as I can!! Hope you like how it turns out!XDxxxXD**_

_**stalkurn: You mean like a mountain? LOL! Sorry..a bit of my not so funny humor! Well I knew the name wasn't very good but I just got the inspiration for it one day and I've learn t to always go with my inspiration!!Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**Edoc'sil Shadeslayer:Thanks! Love your character as well! Will fit her in asap!!Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**: I give you Elanor(well soon. Maybe not in this chap but definitely in the next.)!!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Oliver Barratt: Thanks! Sorry about that in the last chapter but I thought that it would make it easier to catch your attention!!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Oh yeah definitely! You ain't seen nothing yet!!! Well maybe you have...um..lets just not use that expression because it makes no darn sense!! But yeah hopefully this one will be better. Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Hmmm..I like your idea better!! Thanks I was hoping I'd get it right!!!!Thanks for all the reviews and the help man. You rock!!XDxxxXD**_

_**An Emerald Sunrise: I will update as much as possible but I've got very important exams coming up soon so hopefully I still be able to update as frequent!Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: Well eventually this story will come to an end but I hope to get a few more chapters out. I have a few ideas on how to end it and so far one looks really good so I'm not sure when I'll end it! I'll write another one after this though so hopefully you'll find it just as good!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Ryder Blade: Soon enough!!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: It's grand! I find it lovely that you like my story! I love your character!!! It'll be perfect although her role might not be that big!!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**sdfg: Wow. Thanks and thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**Okay guys. Thanks for all the characters. I've chosen four along with Arkillon! Elanor, Lassila, Tegan Saunders and Silmarwen! I will try my best and hope that the roles that they play are what you had intended!! My army is now full and thanks to everyone!!! Okay so enough with the notes and answering reviews! Without further delay I give you CHAPTER 18!!! Sorry it's so short but I love the cliff at the end!!! LOL! XDxxxXD **_

**APOV  
**

Her heart soared as Eragon's voice seeped through her mind, filling her with a calm, peaceful feeling. That feeling was cut short by Murtagh.

" Tell him to land outside Uru'baen. I will fly you to a meeting point. It won't look suspicious if I take you on a flight. It will also mean that he won't have to worry about getting caught." She quickly nodded and he strode from the room to go and prepare Thorn.

_Eragon, Murtagh is here._

_I'm coming._

_No, Eragon his oath has been broken, he's trying to help us. Land outside the city in a clearing and we will come and find you. Eragon trust you can trust him. He feels terrible for what he has done. He wants us to trust him and to be his friend again and I think we can._

Silence.

_Alright but if your not here in one hour then I'm coming to get you._

_Yes, of course. I see the dragon has hatched but for whom?_

_You'd never believe me even if I told you._

He sent her an image of the clearing where they had land. She was confused by his answer. _Why wouldn't I believe him?_ Her stomach went into knots as she feared the worst.

Murtagh returned to her minutes later and she was ready to go. She had no possessions with her and her sword had already been taken and destroyed.

They left the room with silent footsteps. It seemed to take forever for them to reach the courtyard where Thorn lay, waiting.

His head rose and his eyes clicked as he looked at the two friends approaching. Murtagh simply nodded and Thorn stretched out his leg enabling Arya to climb onto the saddle. Her legs were still a little shaky from being inside so much. Murtagh hopped from Thorn's outstretched leg into his saddle. His powerful legs pinned to the saddle to keep him in place while riding. He strapped Arya's legs for her as she braced one hand against the back of the saddle while she gripped a fistful of Murtagh's tunic.

" Going somewhere are we?" They both turned to see Jared stepping out of the shadows.

" I'm taking Arya for a ride." Murtagh snapped at Jared who in return simply raised his eyebrows.

" Did you receive permission?" His tone was mocking yet his eyes zeroed in on Arya's hand that was gripping Murtagh's tunic.

" Yes, I did perceive permission." Murtagh's voice was a high and taunting.

" Well. Lets just see about that." He took off running towards the castle.

" Thorn, ride!" Murtagh called as Thorn hurled himself into the air.

His great wings snapped open and caught the wind underneath them. He stroked his powerful wings and soared over the castle walls. It was now a race, to see who could reach their destination first. Arya sent Murtagh the same image that Eragon had sent her. The air rushed passed her ears as they hurtled towards the clearing.

They finally arrived in the clearing. Thorn dropped and braced as his hind legs hit the ground and then his front feet. Arya could fell the impact reverberate into his legs and across his spine. There was another elf in the earing, Arkillon. Saphira and Emmers were there also but Arya only had eyes for one person. Eragon.

She unstrapped her legs and jumped from Thorn before he could lie down and stretched out his leg.

She hit the ground heavily and fell to her knees. She was sill weak. She managed to rise only to find herself looking into Eragon's concerned eyes. She smiled at his and his eyes sparkled. Something seemed to past between them.

She threw herself at him and kissed him deeply. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around in a circle while she continued to kiss. The kiss grew sweeter and he tightened his arms around her. This is where she wanted to be, always. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. Tears formed along the rim of hers until they overflowed. These were not the heartbreaking tears which she had shed and then locked up inside her. These were tears of an overpowering joy.

"This belongs to you, and always will." She watched as he produced her ring from a string around his neck.

She watched as he placed it on her finger once more. It was like a part of her was being returned to her and she could feel her heart, that had been dormant in her chest, swell again as she gazed at Eragon's perfect face. She reached and began stroking it. She couldn't help herself. He closed his eyes and sighed as she traced the lines where his many smiles had left on the side of his cheeks.

Their moment had finally ended but they would have more, she realized. No matter what happened Eragon would never stop loving her. They would never be like the couple they saw in Dras-Leona but they would have each other, forever.

She looked around the clearing. There was an elf leaning casually against a tree yet his eyes took in every detail of Thorn and Murtagh including Zar'roc that was sheathed at his side. Murtagh's head was down and his black fringe covered his eyes. Thorn eyes shifted from elf, to dragon, to Saphira, to Eragon, to Arya, his rider and then back again. However it didn't matter. She was here with Eragon and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

**EPOV**

He wrapped his arm around Arya's waist and supported her weight. She felt lighter. Her skin was paler and washed out looking. Her eyes had lost their sparkle although some of it had returned. He cheeks lacked the rosy hue that usually graced them and she looked tired. He knew Arya as a strong minute and at this moment she looked as bad as Katrina did when they had rescued her from Helgrind, which was pretty bad.

Still supporting Arya he looked towards Murtagh. As if feeling Eragon's gaze on him he raised his head.

Without saying a word he stepped forward and drew Zar'roc.

"This ends now."


	19. The Return of a Princess and a Rider

_**Wow guys, chapter 19. I never thought I'd get this far with this story but the response has been great and it's really given me inspiration to write! Thanks to everyone!XDxxxXD**_

_**FlockRox: Thanks! You'll have to see in this chapter! All will be revealed! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: Thanks! Also in case you'd like to know you were the one who gave me my one hundredth review! Thanks for that! Yes, I will be writing a sequel. Can't wait!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**stalkurn: Well, not necessarily! Don't worry you'll see in this chapter!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Ryder Blade: Sorry about that! My mind was all over the place last night! Thanks for pointing it out though! Sorry about the cliff hanger! It had to be done to keep ye interested and also I loved writing it!!!LOL!!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Not quiet yet! He will though and when he does it will be unbelievable!!!LOL!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**deathmanic: Yeah he did but again all will be revealed!!!LOL!!!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Again it is all explained in this chapter so don't worry!LOL!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: Thanks so much! I hope so too!LOL! Well your character is in this one so look out!!!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: Or so you think.....!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Again as I have said to most of my reviewers all will be revealed!!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Porches As Bribes: LOVE THE NAME! I'm a twilight fan myself!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really bad at spelling and grammar and all that! That's one of the reasons why I started this, to improve! Well, I also love these books and I wanted to write my own story for change!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Thanks and she's in this one so YAY!LOL!Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Sorry for that cliff guys but it was essential to give the story that little extra kick! I will be writing a sequel to this story so I might add something extra there!!! I have changed my plans! I will go with some of the ideas you guys had but I think a few of them might go good in the sequel to this story but thanks to everyone who imputed and sorry if I don't use your ideas but I got a sudden spark of inspiration and I tend to go with that so again sorry if I don't use your idea but thanks to all! I will still use the characters but they might not play the parts ye have hopped!!! again sorry it's so short but I was really tired. My next one WILL BE LONGER!!!LOL! Well enjoy dear readers and thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

**EPOV**

" This ends now."

He felt Arya go rigid beside him. He pulled her back so that she was behind him and he drew Brisingr, the blue blade flashing in the moonlight. Before he could attack however Murtagh was on the ground.

He was kneeling on one knee offering his sword to Eragon.

" My brother." He spoke in the ancient language. " I offer you this sword as a token of my deep regret. I have not meant to cause you all the trouble and pain I have. I was angry for so long. Believing that our mother loved you over me by rescuing you and leaving me behind. I was spiteful and that gave Galbatorix power to rule over my actions. I wish I could undo what I have done but I cannot. Can you forgive me?" His face was looking toward the ground in shame.

Eragon was shocked. Arya placed a gently hand on his shoulder and he sheathed his blade.

" My brother, how could I not." Murtagh looked up, shock filling his features.

Eragon clasped his arm and helped him to his feet.

" I would have sliced his head off." Arkillon muttered which gained a huff from Saphira.

" I must thank you for helping Arya to escape. I do not know what I would have done if it wasn't for your help." He smiled down at Arya who smiled up at him. He had regained his friend, Murtagh. The friend that had missed for so long.

" Arya" He turned towards her. " I would like you to meet someone." He brought her towards Emmers who sniffed the air as they stepped forward. " This is your dragon." He gestured towards Emmers.

" My dragon?" Eragon simply nodded.

**APOV**

She stepped towards the magnificent beast that stood before her. She moved a hand towards his head and he bowed to allow the touch.

A shock ran through her left hand and she gasped as a heating sensation filled her entire body. Eragon supported her from behind as she leaned heavily on him. Her vision became a tunnel and then finally blackened.........

A deep voice penetrated through her mind.

_I am your dragon._

_And I am your rider. _

_Arya, I have missed you. Even though I did not know you I have felt your touch. A touch that among others heated my heart. You are the one I have been waiting for._

_I....I don't know what name you go by. What should I call you?_

_Your friend calls me Emmers which I have personally grow attacked to._

_Emmers? Hmm..I like it._

_Anything that boy was to do or say you would like._

_No I wouldn't!_

_Yes, you would._

This was a strange dream. Everything was black yet she could hear Emmer's voice as clear as a bell. He was very stubborn, yet, strangely charismatic and playful. She could feel the eagerness radiating from him as if he was a lite with it. If she could have blushed she would have. Did she really hang on Eragon's every word? Well, what did it matter? They were together, finally, so why couldn't she be with him and love him.

_It's time to wake up._

_But, I don't know how. Am I really asleep?_

_Yes, you are back in Eragon's tent at the Varden._

_Really? I slept through the whole ride?_

_Yes, Thorn carried you as that boy wanted you to be conscious for your first ride._

The dragon laughed. She tried to open her eyes and managed to get them open a fraction. All she could see was the roof of a tent. She tried to speak but her lips would not move.

She finally got her eyes opened fully and found her voice.

"Eragon?" Someone squeezed her hands.

" I'm right here, my love." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She managed to push herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room. Emmers had his head poked through the back of the tent while she could see the outline of the other two dragons outside the tent. That elf that had been in the clearing was sitting on a stool. Murtagh paced the length of the tent but had stopped when Arya had spoken. In the room there was also four more elves, Nasuada and a teenage girl. One of the elves was Islanzadí, her mother.

As soon as her eyes meet her mothers face she strode forward and embraced Arya in a gently hug. Eragon slid down on the bed a bit but he kept a firm grip of her hand.

" My daughter, I missed you so. Are you hurt?" Concern filled her voice.

Arya simply shook her head. Islanzadí stepped back as Eragon squeezed Arya's hand encouragingly.

" Arya, it's good to have you back with us." this came from Nasuada and Arya again just nodded.

She finally filled her eyes on the three elves and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Silmarwen?" her eyes moved onto the next elf. " Tegan?" her eyes finally landed on the last elf " Lassila?"

With a little help from Eragon she managed to rise and to go and greet her old friends.

Silmarwen was the first she hugged. She was as tall as Arya. Her incredible blue eyes took in all of her surroundings with one glance. Her silver hair fell in a wave down her back. She was also a quarter human which was strange among the elves. She was one of Arya's old, childhood friends and they had sparred together. She only used a blade besides her hand feet. She was one of the greatest swordswomen in Ellesmeira.

Next was Tegan. She was slightly shorter than Arya with the same startling blue eyes as her sister, Silmarwen. Her hair was blond and hung in ringlets down her back. Like her sister, she was an incredible swordswomen. She and her sister had been friends since they were children.

Lassila was the last she hugged. Lassila was the most loyal friend and person she had met in life. She was shorter than the other elves. She had dark, wavy hair that suited her fair complexion and turquoise eyes. She is best with a curved blade and she's extremely nimble in a fight.

They were all here to help them take Uru'baen.

She turned towards the teenager girl. She smiled at Arya yet there was something sarcastic about it.

" This is Elanor. She is one of the best healers I have met and I though she could be of use." Islanzadí explained. Elanor did a little courtesy holding out the legs of her pants. Arya liked her.

She looked towards Emmers.

_We fight?_

_We fight._


	20. A Wedding

_**Hey guys! OMG! I didn't think I'd be able to get this up today! I've been really distracted! We got a new puppy today! She is soooo cute! Her name's Bonnie and unfortunately she seems to like my shoes.**_

_**Deathmanic: Thanks! I love how this story is going and thanks for letting me know that you like it! It really helps to motivate me!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Yeah sorry about that but it just sprang to mind! Glad you like it and really I love updating as much as I do and I love the reaction that I get from you guys!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Well then until then! Also if you're reading this when you get back... Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others!**_

_**Ryder Blade: Well it's nice to know that I bring a little happiness into your life! Yeah sorry about that I do try read over what I write as best as I can but some things do slip through but my teacher at school says that my English has improved since I got back! YAY!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: Well I'm glad you liked it. I hope I explained her well! The big clash will be soon enough. I suppose this story will have to end sometime but I will be writing a sequel!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**FlockRox: Yeah I really like Murtagh and I wanted him to be good so...LOL!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: Thanks so much. I might wait until the summer, when my exams are over to write the sequel but it definitely will be written!!!Thanks soooo for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**.twilight: Yup yup! Hope I explained her well!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: Thanks, I was hoping it would turn out well and I'm glad you like it!!!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Sorry it's sp short but I was dead tired but I really think that if I made it any longer it might ruine it a bit...Well enjoy! Peace!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

She spent the next few days training and bringing herself back up to full strength. She spent days sparring with Lassila, Tegan and Silmarwen. Saphira and Eragon taught her how to preform maneuvers on Emmers and both Thorn and Saphira taught Emmers as much as they could in the short space of time.  
Nasuada and the other leaders, including King Orrin, seemed to except Murtagh after he explained his reasons for his actions. The men of the Varden were not so easily persuade but once they saw Nasuada accept him they soon followed suit. He spent his days riding Thorn and sparring with Eragon. Arya and Eragon stayed together and never let each other's side. They stayed near each other all the time.

Eragon insisted that Arya stay with him and an extra bed was added to the room. On the second night she arrived they sat up, talking.

" Arya, I wanted to ask you something." He looked at his hand, entwined with hers, as he spoke.

" Yes, Eragon?" She was slightly apprehensive.

" Marry me." She looked at him confused. " I mean really marry me as in the whole celebration. We could get Murtagh to do it..." His voice trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

" Yes." He stared at her surprised. " Yes, lets now." She got up to leave but Eragon pulled her back gently by the hand.

" What? Now. We can't do it now. We need to prepare. Make sure that it's okay with Nasuada. I also have to make sure your mother is alright with it as well." With that he rose from the bed and wrapped his hand around her waist.

Together they stepped out into the night and gazed at the stars. They made their way silently towards Nasuada's tent. They enjoyed just being in each other's company. There didn't have to be any words exchanged between them. Just to have their arms around each other and to be in each other's company.

They arrived at Nasuada's tent and, as always, were announced by the Nighthawks. They strode in and sat, still entwined, on two stools.

Arya watched as Eragon explained his request to Nasuada. Surprisingly Nasuada agreed to his request. They were to marry the day after tomorrow. The day before they stormed Uru'baen and took on Galbatorix once and for all. Murtagh had shown them Thorn's Eldunarí and promised them it if they needed.

They rose and made their way back to their tent. Arya envisioned herself walking toward Eragon in a white, traditional dress. She would be tied to Eragon, forever.

**EPOV**

He spent the next day sorting out things for the wedding. It was exactly before Roran's wedding except now he was in charge. Everyone from Carvahall was invited. Angela, Nasuada, King Orrin Islanzadí, Elanor, Elva and Arya's three friends were all invited as well.

He stood on a hill looking out over the crowd as the sun set. He looked down the isle as the musicians began. They were elves equipped with elfin instruments. They played a beautiful melody as Arya appeared from behind throng on people.

She was dressed in white. A group of white lilies held up th front of her hair. The rest fell down her back. Her dress was white, with long sleeves and a flowing train.

She walked down the isle, her graceful steps keeping in time with the beat. She finally made her way towards Eragon.

The ceremony proceeded just as Roran's had. Horst spook for Eragon while Islanzadí spook for Arya. It meant a lot to him that her mother had agreed in being part of the ceremony.

It was over before they knew it. They were left to the crowd, still hand in hand. They made their way out of the crowd after many pats in the back and congratulations. They made their way to another, higher hill. They sat with their backs to the tree. They cuddled up as they watched the moon raise.

This was where he wanted to be. He hugged Arya closer and began humming into the night. They could hear the party beginning down below.

" We better go." Arya sighed.

" Now the fun begins." Eragon replied, sarcastically.

They walked towards the tent that had been set up for the celebrations. Their hands swaying together, interlocked. HE smiled at Arya. She looked radiant. This was exactly where he wanted to be. He would protect Arya during the siege, no matter what.


	21. A New Spellcaster

_**Hello dear readers! Okay firstly I want to thank ye all soooo much for all your support and kind reviews. Secondly I am getting really confused...what the hell does OC mean? I might have an idea but I want to be positive. Some one left it in a review and I want to know what they mean!!! Thirdly, I probably won't be able to update as much this weekend. Load of homework and study for the J.C(bleh), my sis has her confirmation tomorrow and I have a mass for my school on Sunday! I play the clarinet in my school Orchestra and we're celebrating our 150 year anniversary so that's gonna be pretty cool. Well enough about my schedule! Thanks to all those who have read this story and especially those who have reviewed.**_

_**FlockRox: Thanks soooo much! Everyone is so nice! Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: I don't have a title yet and I don't think I'll write it till the summer because I have the J.C and all...which really sucks by the way! I can't wait for the summer though because it's gonna be class! WOOO!Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: LOL! Thanks! Sometimes I have my chapters planned out in my head and other times I just get my ideas in the middle of chapters. The marriage was planned but the whole Murtagh thing wasn't really. I wanted to add him but I wasn't sure when to! Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**deathmanic: Thanks and thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: Oops. As you can probably tell though I'm not very good at spelling! Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Same! I was having a really bad day but this just brightened it up! I was almost in tears myself!!Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**tman: Sorry about the whole Saphira thing and for all the other mistakes but I'm not Paolini. This is my version and the whole distance thing will be wrong but you'll just have to bear with me!! Sorry if you don't like it! Um about the whole dawn thing..they're marching at dawn not arriving!!Thanks so much for the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**stalkurn: LOL! Thanks but as explained above I might not be able to update this weekend but I'll do my best!!!Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD **_

_**xt-291: Ooh we'll just have to see!LOL! Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Porches As Bribes: LOL! No prob! I always answer everyone even if what they've said is a little bit negative...NOT YOURS...but some people's can. I love cute things! I really wanted them to be married belong together!!!Thanks so much for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Punkangel1195: Oh it so does! Thanks so much! You make me feel so special!!! Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**Well no more delays! So enjoy everybody!!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

She rested her head against Eragon's bare chest. Her cheek was hot against his skin and her head rose and fell with Eragon's every breath. He traced circles on her bare back and ran his fingers through her raven hair.

It was still dark and they were waiting for the other members of the Varden to wake before they took down their camp and marched on towards Uru'baen.

" I've never been this happy before." She gazed at him as he said this.

He had a smile plastered on his face and his eyes had a glazed expression as if they were gazing off into some unknown world. She went back to counting Eragon's breathes as his chest rose and fell.

" I've never been this close to someone before." He hugged her closer in response.

A bell rang clear through the air breaking their moment of peace. They both sighed and rose form their beds. Arya marveled at Eragon's body. His muscles toned and flexed as he got dressed. HE turned and looked at her, waiting for her to dress.

She had chosen to wear a black leather dress. It was short sleeved and had a high neck. It split at her thighs and she wore black, leather leggings underneath. She also pulled on her new black boots. Her hip felt empty without a sword resting on it.

" Oh, hang on a second." He dived underneath his bed and produced a sword. " This is from Rhunon."

She unsheathed the sword to reveal reveal a sparkling green blade. She swung it in the air, testing it. The hilt big enough for her to use both hands. There was also an emerald embedded in the pommel.

" What are you going to call it?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not sure." She said as she exited the tent.

Eragon followed her and they watched as men appeared from their tents ready for the battle ahead. With any luck they would reach Uru'baen by tomorrow. She looked down at the brown earth beneath her feet. She loved the earth and she felt connected to it, as of she was part of it.

" I think I'll name it..." Eragon turned to look at her as she drew the magnificent sword.. " Edoc'sil Deloi." As she said them name the earth began to crack and break beneath her feet. Roots and vines shot towards Eragon and wrapped around his body trapping him.

Many of the men turned to stare, wide eyed as she let out her bell like laugh that seemed to rebound off the tents. Eragon looked shocked as he tried to break free from his confinements. Even with his strength he was unable to break free. She could feel the draw on her strength. She finally ended the spell and the roots and vines fell away from around Eragon's body. His booming laugh joined hers. A perfect soprano and bass.

" What's so funny?" They turned to see Roran striding towards them.

They simply shook their heads from side to side as they tried to contain their laughter. The men got back to their work of taking down the tents. They still had a few more hours to go before the n rose.

" Eragon I have something to show you." With that produced a small pebble from his pocket his brow furrowed in concentration. " Stenr risa." he commanded.

Before their very eyes the pebble rocked in his hand before rising slowly above his palm. It stayed suspended in the air for a few moments before dropping back to his open palm. He opened his eyes and looked at them with a smug smile on his face.

" Roran, well done." He clamped Roran on his forearm.

" Really Roran this is a brilliant achievement." Arya praised as she looked at Eragon expectantly.

" After the siege I will teach you more but for now do not try anymore than this." his tone turned firm towards the end of his sentence issuing the warning to Roran who merely nodded, pocketed the stone and went to help the men take down the camps and to prepare for the march.

They nodded at each other and made their way through the Varden helping where they could.

By the time the was on the horizon they were in their lines ready to undergo their greatest challenge. Arya watched from her seat on Emmers. Her sword was across her shoulder so it made it easier to ride on Emmers. He was outfitted in Saphira's old saddle. On her left was Murtagh on Thorn while on her right was Eragon on Saphira. He looked glorious in the red haze from the sun. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. She could see the emotion in them. They were filled with love.

The three riders took off into the sky as the men and women of the Varden below began marching forward. Arya looked onward in the direction of Uru'baen. This was it. All or nothing this time. This was for the future of Alagesia.


	22. A Long Awaited Truth

_**Okay guys I'm so happy that I got this chapter up today! I really wanted to have it up for ye today! This story will be ending soon so enjoy!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed! XDxxxXD**_

_**PJOroxursox: Thanks! I was thinking about going with him but in the end I decided to go with Arya and I think it worked out well!!! Thanks for the review!!XDxxxXD**_

_**B-Ball Boy C: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it and thanks for that kind review!XDxxxXD**_

_**beneath the menoa tree: Thanks! It'd would be cool if he could though! He is related to a dragon rider! Thanks for clearing the whole OC thing up for me! I really appreciate it!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**rainbowsix: Thanks for that! I thought that that wast I wanted to make sure! Thanks for the help!XDxxxXD**_

_**: I know right! I personally like Roran! I think he's a great and a great older brother towards Eragon. Thanks for all the reviews! You Rock! Thanks again! XDxxxXD **_

_**Porches As Bribes: It means " unconquerable earth". It was really hard to find a name that had an effect as well! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: I won't. That's as deep as it's getting. I don't think it needs to go any farther...well..that's just me personally! Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: Well there is, in this chapter actually! Thanks for the advice though! I do think that the dragons should enjoy a little romance. Well, two of them any way.**_

_**Punkangel195: Thanks! Hope you have a good one too! Yeah I'm really looking forward to the battle myself! I LOVE writing battle and love scenes! Their my favorite! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Sure she will. All of them will! It might be a small part but definitely be there!Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Okay guys, I need to ask ye something. In the next couple of chapters would ye hate me if I killed Thorn? I had an idea for it. Murtagh has his Eldunarí and I think it would be good for the story! I don't want to upset anyone and I don't want to put people off reading this story so please let me know if I can!! Thanks! Much appreciated!! Also as ye can probably see I have changed my pen name! I got bored of the last one and I like this one!!! LOL! Well here it is a much thought out chapter 22 and sorry it's so short but I didn't have a lot of time today and I wanted to get it done today!!!!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

They landed in front of the Varden. On the horizon was Uru'baen. It was almost sunset now and they would wait till night until they stormed the city. They had stopped a few times during the day for food and water.

Arya noticed Murtagh staring at Nasuada as they rode closer. She had spoken to Murtagh one day at a sparring session. She told him how she had felt about her love for Eragon and how telling him had ended up with them marrying. He seemed to brighten at this and now Arya could see glimpses of the battle that raged on within his heart. A battle that she had once fought.

Nasuada dismounted her horse and strode towards them. Murtagh visibly straightened.

" We wait till night fall to invade." She looked at each dragon rider in turn. " We will take the city while you three along with Lassila, Arkillon, Eleanor, Tegan and Silmarwen will take the castle." They all nodded.

She clapped her hands and then men dispersed, setting up small fires in order to cook food. Many of them lay on the ground and began drift asleep. She strode towards a near hill. Arya nodded at Murtagh and he strode off after her.

**NPOV**

She was concious of someone behind her but she ignored it and made her way through the Varden. Her destination: a nearby hill which, on top of, sat a lone tree. She climbed the small hill and sat with her back against the tree. She saw who had been following her. It was Murtagh.

" May I sit?" His question caught her off guard but she simply nodded.

He sat on the soft grass and stared out at the Varden. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He was extremely hansom. He was a different to Eragon. Eragon was more rugged while Murtagh was mysterious. He was tall and had pale skin. His dark hair fell over his eyes and his full lips turned up into a perfect smile. She loved to see that smile on his face. It seemed to light up the world. He had smiled more over the past few days more than she'd ever seen and strangely enough she wanted him to be able to smile, she wanted him to be happy. And she knew why...

She loved him. She had since the first day they had met. He was witty, funny and he didn't seem to pick her out from others because of her skin colour. But, how could she tell him? She was the leader of the Varden and he was a dragon rider and Morzan's son. He was Selena's son as well though and he had explained his actions but she was still confused. She knew she loved him but she didn't know what to do about it.

" Nasuada." His voice was low and soft, like a gentle breeze. " I...I..." His voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence.

" Murtagh? What is it? Is there something.."

" I love you." His eyes were hidden beneath his back hair.

She could feel shock cross her face. He looked up into her eyes and she melted. She could loose herself in his green eyes. They were like a deep pool in which you drown.

" Ever since the day I first met you, you stood out from the crowd."

She sighed and looked down at her dark skin. Many people had said that too her and it had all been said in spiteful ways.

" Your clever, strong, brave, confident, powerful, stubborn." With that he gave a little laugh. "Your also kind, generous and beautiful. I love you with all my heart. Just say the word and it's yours."

Her head shot up as she realized what he was saying. She didn't stand out in that perspective. A slow smile spread across her face. She looked down at her hands that rested on her lap.

" I love you too." She whispered. She could hear his intake of breath. " My heart is yours, if you'll accept it."

_What am I doing?_ She thought.

_Your following your heart. _ Her father's voice echoed through her head and she knew at once that she had made the right decision.

She felt Murtagh's hand brushed her hair out of her face. He left his hand cupped at the side of her cheek. She looked up at him as he knelt beside her.  
Slowly, while keeping her eyes on her, he slowly leaned in. He pressed his soft lips to hers and her insides melted like butter. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. She placed one hand on his chest and the other was entwined in his hair.

They finally broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers. She let out a sigh of happiness and a single, glistening tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. She couldn't believe it! Fifteen minutes ago she was with soldiers and now she was here declaring herself to Murtagh.

" Be careful tonight." She whispered.

" And you, my dearest." With that he kissed her quickly on the lips before rising and setting off towards Eragon and Arya.

She sighed and hugs her knees closer to her chest. Murtagh. She could still feel his lips on hers. She loved that feeling and her skin still tingled all over. When this was finally over they would be together and have a normal life. She smiled at herself. First Arya and Eragon now her and Murtagh. Who would be next? Saphira and Emmers? She smiled at the thought and got up to once again lead the Varden.

She descended the hill just as the last rays of the sun were beginning to disappear. 


	23. The Castle

_**WOW! Chapter 23...I never thought I'd get this far...Thanks to everyone!!!!**_

_**B-Ball Boy C: Yeah sorry about that. My spelling really isn't the best!!!LOL! Well thanks for all the reviews!LOL!XDxxxXD**_

_**deathmanic:Still undecided about the whole Thorn thing so I'm still not sure! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Porches As Bribes: Oh right, Okay. I get you! Thanks for the tip!LOL! I'm only but guessing from your name you seem to like twilight...I'm writing a Harry Potter/Twilight fan fic in case your interested! Also thanks for all the reviews! You rock!XDxxxXD**_

_**stalkurn: That was the only chapter that will be from their point of view so there's need to worry but I did want to establish that relationship. Thanks for the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: Again I'm still undecided about Thorn so...Thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**~a~person: I will be writing a sequel but I probably won't write it until the summer! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**L.: I know I'm sorry. Lets just say in this story that he does! Thanks doe the tip!XDxxxXD **_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Really? Wow! Nice work with the laptop! Welcome back by the way! LOL! Thanks for all your help and reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Okay I won't!LOL! Thanks for all the reviews and for the character!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Hey! I was wondering where you'd gone to! LOL! Welcome back! I missed your reviews!**_

_**Sorry I took so long with this guys. Yesterday was the only day I've missed an up date since I've started this story! I'm currently sick, which sucks, and I can't miss school tomorrow which sucks even more! My energy levels are really low at the moment so please excuse me if this isn't the best! But enough of my complaining! Also I'm guessing from some your names that a few of you like twilight. I am currently writing a Harry Potter/ Twilight fan fic if any of ye are interested!!! **_

_**I'm still undecided about the whole Thorn thing...we'll see where it goes!!!LOL! Well enjoy dear readers! Peace!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

She watched as Murtagh descended the hill. She smiled to herself. At least he was happy. She watched Saphira and Emmers. They seemed to be getting along great. Saphira rubbed herself along Emmers full length. A purring sound radiated from her chest. She looked at Eragon who simply raised his eyebrows.

_Arya?_

_Yes, Emmers. _

_Once this has ended. Saphira and I...We've decided to mate. We're going to start the population of dragons again. She is the only female dragon left, yet.... I feel protective of her. When I am away from her I long for her. When I am with her I wish that time would stop moving._

_It's called love._

_Really? I'm in love?...I'm in love. We're going to become mates!_

Happiness radiated from him. She looked at Eragon who smiled in return. Obviously he'd just had a similar conversation with Saphira. The two dragons continued their play.

A horn sounded through the Varden once the sun had fully set. Arya looked out across the plain and saw a black line. Galbatorix had sent soldiers their way. The dragons took off into the sky as their riders marched alongside the Varden. The dragons would help from the air as much as they could but then when they got the signal from Nasuada they would try and break into the castle while the guards were occupied with fighting the Varden.

As the two sides drew closer Nasuada ordered the Varden into their ranks.

" Archers ready?!" Arya along with Eragon and the archers of the Varden drew their bows. " Fire!" She signaled with her hand and at least one hundred arrows were shot out towards the soldiers. They had be told to be cautious with the soldiers that the spell had been cast on. The ones that would die only if you chopped of their head.

They heard screams of pain from the other side but they just ran ahead. Arya, Eragon and the other elves they were taking with them ran ahead of the others. They had persuaded Nasuada to let Elanor and the other healers stay at the back of the ranks. They could still fight but they needed them in case anyone important was injured as they needed all their strength.

They bounded towards the soldiers and met them head on.

Arya and Eragon had agreed to stay together as much as possible. After all they had been through they were not prepared to loose each other now.

Arya ran to her first victim and cut his head clean off with on swipe of Edoc'sil Deloi.

She took the next ten down in the same way. By now the Varden were closing the distance between the soldiers and themselves.

She glanced at Eragon out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be tackling the soldiers fair enough. Arya looked up to see Thorn and Saphira swoop down towards the back ranks. They opened their wide jaws and flames shot forth and burnt the last five lines of soldiers. Emmers hovered in the air annoyed that he wasn't able to breath fire yet.

She concentrated on the battle ahead. Suddenly she was hit from the side and was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see a soldier before her. How had he managed to hit her? She then realized that her body was binded by magic. A spell caster! Shock crossed her face as the man raised his blade above is head.

A blue blade protruded from the man's chest just as he was about to bring his sword down on Arya. He fell to the blood stained earth and she immediately felt the pull of the magic disappear. She jumped up to block another attacker. She would thank Eragon later but right now she had to concentrate!

The Varden finally met with Galbatorix's forces. The elves,Arya,Eragon and the dragons had already helped them out but they were still thousands of soldiers left.

In the middle of all the chaos a singled flare shot up into the sky. Nasuada had Islanzadí with her and she was the one who had sent up the magic. That was their signal.

Emmers swooped down towards Arya and she made a leap for the saddle on his back. She clung tightly to the spike in front of her. She looked down to see Arkillon, Lassila, Tegan and Silmarwen sprinting towards the castle. With the guards distracted they might be able to gain entry. Murtagh was already on Thorn and Eragon was just pulling himself up onto Saphira's saddle.

They sped towards the castle. Arya had already placed wards around herself and Emmers. Her, Eragon and Murtagh had agreed protect themselves and their dragons, no one else. Her mother was already protecting Nasuada and King Orrin. They also had a few spell casters with the dwarfs, one of whom was protecting Orik.

They sped over the city and Arya glanced down to see some scared faces staring up at her. She also saw guards running through the streets going to help those that fended off the Varden.

If they could kill Galbatorix then these men had no reason to fight. Saphira and Thorn stayed with Emmers as even after all that training he still wasn't able to keep up the same speed as them.

They made it too the front entrance of the castle. Their wards had protected them from the arrows that had been shot at them.

Arya dropped from Emmers and made for the gates. She opened them with a simple spell which seemed odd but she pushed it took the back of her mind.

" We wait for five minutes. If the others aren't here by then, then we go in without them." Murtagh and Eragon nodded at her.

They all rested and began checking their wards. Everything seemed to be fine. Eragon still had energy in his ring and in his belt. Murtagh also had a ring with a ruby in it which contained vast amounts of energy.

" Here." Eragon strode towards her and produced a necklace from within his pocket.

It was a simple gold chain with a small emerald at the end. He tied it around her neck and stood back to admire it.

"I've been adding energy to it for you. There should be a good amount in it but if you need anymore just let me know." He smiled warmly at her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. This could be the last embrace they had. They broke the kiss but stayed hugging each other, her head resting on his chest.

" Every thing's going to be fine." He whispered. His words were reassuring yet his voice sounded strained.

" Here they are." Murtagh was pointing down a street where the four warriors sprinted forward. Each of their swords were drenched in blood but none of them seemed to be injured. Without a word to anyone all of them bounded up the steps and into the castle. The halls in the castle were wide enough and tall enough for dragons to maneuver in. They even had enough room to fly in if they wanted.

The were four halls in the castle. They started in the bottom right. They would then have to make their way to the bottom left, top left and finally the top right hall where the throne room lay.

They had stole the egg from Galbatorix's study which was on the third floor. The servants quarters were beneath them while the other floors and towers stood above them.

In the first hall there were at least five hundred soldiers waiting. So that's why the gates had been so to open. They were waiting for them.

" You go!" exclaimed Silmarwen. " We'll hold them off." She nodded at her sister and they both ran into the herd of soldiers, cutting a path for the rest of them to pass through.

The last thing Arya saw before the doors closed behind them was the two sisters standing back to back fighting the soldiers.

In the next room a lone figure stood in the center if the carpet. They were draped in a black cloak that fell to the floor.

" So you've come?" The voice was female and it had a mocking tone to it.

The figure turned and lowered the hood. Trianna! Arya cast her mind back but she never remembered the sorceress leaving the Varden. Her cape dropped to the floor and she stood before them in a black dress, very much like the one Arya had worn when she had been captured.

" Surprised are we?" She sneered. Her gaze was directed at Eragon.

" Trianna? Why are you doing this?" Eragon's voice was stern and his eyes were like ice.

" Why?" She gave a horrid laugh. " Because you never paid attention to me thats why! I loved you but you and your stupid dragon never paid any attention to me! And then when I found out about her!" She pointed at Arya. " And how you were engaged I decided that I'd had enough." She turned towards Arya. " You really missed you chance with Jared! Now he's mine."

With that she raised her hands. Snakes slithered down her hands as moved towards the group. Lassila jumped towards the snakes. She cut off all their heads while nimbly avoiding their poisonous fangs.

Trianna simply laughed. Two daggers appeared in her hands. However instead of throw them at the group she flung them towards Thorn who was hovering just above the ground. The mighty dragon gave a roar before hitting the ground. Black liquid oozed form the cuts where the daggers had embedded themselves in his flesh. They were poisoned and they appeared to be magic!

" Thorn!" Murtagh rushed forward to try and aid his fallen comrade. Arya stared at Trianna as she let out a hair raising laugh.

" Get moving." Lassila nudged her with her elbow as he held her sword with both hands ready for an attack. " We can handle her."

A sneer appeared on her face as she glared at Trianna. Murtagh was on the ground beside Thorn who's breathing had become ragged.

" You three get going. I'll take care of them." Lassila took a protective stance in front of Murtagh and Thorn.

They nodded and sprinted from the room as Lassila and Trianna began fighting. Arya felt sorry for Murtagh. Thorn needed help but there was no one around to help. They needed to get to Galbatorix!

The hurried into the next room only to find it empty. The door slammed behind them and they spun around to see Jared appear from the shadows.

" Arya." He smiled warmly at her but she simply held Edoc'sil Deloi horizontally in front of her body.

" I'm pleased to see you." He began walking slowly towards the group. Both Eragon and Arkillon were in a fighting stance, ready for the fight that was to come.

" How are.." His voice trailed off as his eyes zeroed in on the delicate rings on her finger.

He looked at Eragon's finger which held his simple, silver band exactly like Arya's. He snarled at Eragon before running towards them, sword raised.

Arya stepped out in front of them and brought her sword up to meet his. She was able to stop his attack. She was stronger now. Surprise crossed her features before he whispered a spell that flung Arya back.

Her back hit off the marble floor as she skidded away from the group. She looked up to see both Arkillon and Eragon sparring with Jared. What could she do. She gripped her sword in her hands. She ran forwards towards the battling men.

" Edoc'sil Deloi." She screamed as she plunged her sword into the marble.

The sword cut down through the floor. As soon as it made impact with the floor cracks began to appear in the marble. Vines and roots snaked towards Jared.

" Move!" She shouted at Eragon and Arkillon.

The leaped out of the way and watched as the vines and roots enclosed around Jared. Arya could feel her strength ebbing. Her eyes began to grow heavy. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she felt a rush of energy. She looked up into Eragon's eyes as he added his strength to hers. If Emmers was here she could have used his but he had stayed with Lassila and Murtagh, as did Saphira.

" Arkillon now!" Eragon commanded.

Arkillon strode towards Jared who was struggling to break free.

" This is for all the people you have hurt and for those you have taken away from me."

With that he raised his sword and plunged it into his heart. It was just like before with Durza. His skin turned transparent and you could see the dark spirits within his body. A horrible shreik left his lips as the blackness began to break through his skin.

In moments the shade was gone.

Arya released her magic and pulled her sword from the ground. She stayed on her knees her breathing heavy. She looked at Arkillon. His face was stern and his chest rose and fell. He felt her eyes on him and looked at her.

" I'm going to help the others. Good luck, my friends." With that he strode out of the door.

Silence filled the room. She looked at Eragon. He nodded and helped her to her feet. They entwined their hands, swords drawn as they headed towards the other door. The door that concealed Galbatorix. This battle was going to decide their fate and the fate of Alagesia.


	24. The Evil King Falls

_**Hey guys! This is the second last chapter of this story! I will be writing a sequel to this story! I will probably start it in the summer. You can thank whoever invented the schooling system here and whoever invented the Junior Cert! Ugh! What were they thinking!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**The Eragon Fan: LOL! Same! I love these books! They're brilliant! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!XDxxxXD**_

_**.Hale: Thanks! Love the name by the way!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**tman: All will be revealed in the next chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: LOL! Thanks! I know sorry about that cliff but I was really tired last night and I thought that that would be a good place to end it! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**B-Ball Boy C: LOL! I actually quiet like that movie! Thanks! Well you won't have to wait long because I'll be finished it soon..sniff...LOL! Well thanks for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Porches As Bribes: LOL! Well I LOVE Jasper! And Edward! Mrs. Cullen!!!LOL! I love the books! Their unreal! I can't wait for the next movie to come out!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: Thanks! Today was so long. My mom has me on a load of tablets and stuff and I'm beginning to feel much better thanks!! I dedicate that chapter to you! Thanks soooo much for all your help and I hope you like the Arkillon moment in it!!!!! Thanks so much for everything!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**: I know right! I love the sword too!!!!LOL!!! And I love Eragon!!! Shh...Don't tell anyone!!!LOL!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Well not necessarily! Just watch this!!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**kuraraaa: I know! Every one hates or hated Jared! Sorry about the cliff hanger though!!! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**xt-291: It's not over yet....LOL! Thanks for all the reviews!!!XDxxxXD**_

_**Aquaflame13: Thanks! And all is not lost!!! Thanks for the review!XDxxxXD**_

_**Well guys chapter 24! As I said before only two more chapters to go!! I think the last two chapters will probably be form Arya's point of view so..Thanks for everything guys! And here come chapters 24 dear readers!!! Peace!XDxxxXD**_

**APOV**

They stood in the silent room waiting for any sounds from the other battles raging in the castle. They heard nothing. Arya looked towards the oak doors that stood before her. Eragon reached out and took her hand. She gripped it tightly. He was her savior, her husband, her friend.

They strode towards the next room. It was filled with light from the moon. Four large windows filled the northern wall. The south and west wall were filled with portraits of Galbatorix. And there, seated in his throne near the eastern wall, was Galbatorix himself. Snaked behind the throne was the mighty dragon, Shruikan. The dragon raised it's black head at the same time Galbatorix raised his.

" So, you have come." With that he rose from his throne. He drew his black sword from it's sheath that had been resting on his lap.

He leaped forward and stood impressively before them, his black cape settling around him.

" I have waited for this moment ever since I knew of your existence." He spoke slowly and his face was impassive.

Eragon and Arya raised their swords simultaneously.

" You wish to fight me?" His question was rhetorical. " Even after your comrades have failed." He motioned with his hand at a large mirror that hung against one of the portraits on the southern wall.

Arya gasped as images appeared on the surface of the grand mirror.

The first image was of her mother and Nasuada laying face down on the grass, arrows protruding from their backs.

The next was of Silmarwen and Tegan. The two sisters were on the red carpet, pale. Their hands entwined with spears extruding form their sternums.

The next image was of Lassila. She lay in a pool of her own blood while snakes slithered around her corpse.

Next was Murtagh and Thorn. Thorn lay on his side with Murtagh, his clothes torn, lay across his side.

Lastly came Arkillon. The brave elf was sitting against a wall. Blood smeared down the wall and a blunt sword obtruded from his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his expression was blank.

Next came Roran. He lay protectively over Katrina. Both were dead but there was no sense of peace in their features.

Noiseless tears rolled down Arya's face. While Eragon gasped for breath.

" Do you still wish to fight me?" His tone was now mocking and a smirk appeared on his face.

They were dead. Everyone they had loved and called friends were dead.

They both rushed at him. Eragon had a more forceful style than Arya. Her style was fast yet lethal. They came at him from different sides.

However he seemed to be able to block both of their attacks at the same time. They both slid past him on the floor and turned to attack again.

Before they however Shruikan roared. He snaked towards them, his jaws snapping. Eragon jumped and managed to avoid the snapping jaws. Arya was not how lucky however.

One of Shruikan's giant claws managed to catch her on her shoulder. She was thrown to the ground, blood pouring from her shoulder.

She ignored pain and rose to her feet gripping her sword in her right arm, her left arm pinned to her side in an effort to stop jarring it as she attacked again.

It was impossible to keep their eyes on both Galbatorix and Shruikan. After fifteen minutes of dodging and attacking both Arya and Eragon were injured and sore. Besides her injured shoulder she had a gash on her cheek and a slash across her stomach courtesy of Galbatorix.

Eragon wasn't fairing any better. His head was bleeding where he'd been pushed into the wall by Shruikan. His lower leg was covered in blood due to a swipe from Galbatorix's sword.

Arya could feel her limbs growing weak. A crash caught all of their attention.

Saphira and Emmers burst through the windows showering the floor in glass. They immediately turned and began attacking Shruikan.

They tore at his scales and face. He dealt them a few blows but the two dragons backed him into a corner biting and swiping at his neck and legs.

Arya turned her attention towards Galbatorix once again. His surprised eyes scanned the scene before snarling at Arya and Eragon. Eragon nodded at her and they ran forward. Eragon attacked him while Arya jumped above his head, flipped and landed behind him.

He now had to keep turning to ward off their blows.

Instead if going for the fatal swipe both Arya and Eragon dealt him small blows trying to wear false king down.

The fight lasted for hours. Turning, twisting, attacking, backing up and then started the pattern again. No matter what he did the king could not stop them. He tried to use magic but they were too quick and worked as a team.

Shruikan's cries came from the corner as Emmers and Saphira seemed to gain the upper hand in their battle. Arya couldn't risk glancing at the dragon's battle for fear of breaking their routine that they had established. The sword began to feel heavy in her hand and her shoulder felt numb.

Finally a sword fell to the ground. It was all over.

Galbatorix fell to his knees. His face was shocked. Both Eragon and Arya were breathing heavily. They stood side by side both of their sword thrust through his heart.

" And so falls the mighty king." With that they pulled out their swords and they fell to the ground.

They both nodded and shouted " Brisingr." Their palms facing him. Blue and green fire wrapped around his body, burning it into a nothing. The ashes blew in the breeze that was coming from the smashed windows. Shruikan's struggled cry filled the room before the dragon fell to the ground, dead.

Saphira blew fire over the body of the dragon burning it to ashes.

The evil king and his dragon were dead and now all of Alagesia were free.


	25. A New Alagaesia

_**Well dear readers here it is. Chapter 25, the final chapter. Thanks to all of those who have read and especially those who have reviewed!XDxxxXD**_

_**Theo3983: Thanks! Well see the whole thing is that Arya and Eragon have been through so much. They're brave, strong, clever and in love so!XDxxxXD**_

_**Aquaflame13: Yeah I was wondering where you'd gone to! LOL! Well sadly this is the end! I will be writing a sequel though and I'm also writing a Twilight/Harry Potter story and a legend of Zelda story so really it's not the end!XDxxxXD**_

_**BurnUp77: Thanks so much and thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Arkillon Shadeslayer: That is exactly the effect that I was looking for! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Ryder Blade: Just watch this...when you thought it was all over...LOL! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**.teegs: Thanks! Also see below!XDxxxXD**_

_**B-Ball Boy C: Again see below and thanks for the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**.Hale: Spot on! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**: Thanks soooo much! You rock! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**The Eragon fan: Don't worry! It's not over yet!LOL!XDxxxXD**_

_**Macsek92: Unfortunately this is the last chapter. As I said before I will be writing a sequel and I'm also working on a few more stories! Feel free to check those out! Thanks for all the reviews!XDxxxXD**_

_**Hey guys! I have decided the name for my sequel. It will be called Ijsselmeer( for those who you have spotted yes it is the name of a lake in the Netherlands but I like it!). You'll have to read it to find out what it's about. A lot of ye seem to be looking forward so I think I'll finish my other stories first and then start it! LOL! It might be before summer I don't know, we'll see how things go. If the name changes then I'll let ye know!LOL! Well thanks soooo much to everyone! I love ye! Again sorry this is so short but I really just wanted to dedicate this chapter to just finishing every thing off! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Thank you so much for the advice and help! Here we go dear readers, the final chapter!XDxxxXD**_

_**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_

**APOV**

It was all over. They were now free. She fell into Eragon's arms and they slid to the floor. Her left arm was still pinned to side but the other was rested on Eragon's chest alongside her head. Eragon was breathing heavily and his leg was stretched out awkwardly beside her. His left arm caressed her hair while his right was on her knee afraid to hurt her injured shoulder.

She began to kiss his neck. She kissed up along his neck, to his jaw and across his face until she found what she was looking for.

She pressed her lips softly against his and then deepened it. Her hand moved from his his chest to his face. They broke apart after a while and he rested his forehead against his.

" I love you." he whispered.

" I love you too." she whispered back.

Her eyes caught sight of the mirror and a tremor rocked through her body. Eragon caught the look on her face and nodded. They would have to face it some time. They refrained from healing themselves. They could use that energy to save their friends if they could get to them in time.

Eragon stood awkwardly and shuffled a bit to help Arya up. Before she got up she healed his leg for him.

He was about to heal her when she stopped him.

"You need to be bale to walk. I am well for the moment."

She looked over at the two dragons who were licking each others wounds. They looked at the two riders before flying out the window.

They made their way to the oak door. On the other side they could find their dead friends. If she had not seen the images in the mirror she would have left this room as soon as she could but know she felt like staying in here forever along with Eragon. If they stayed in here then they wouldn't have to face the sorrows and pain that awaited them on the other side of the door.

Eragon stepped forward and turned the knob on the handle. He swung open the door to reveal an empty room.

Arya breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had a few more moments before the horror started. She then caught sight of one of the walls. It was covered in blood. Had they moved Arkillon's body while they had been fighting Galbatorix?

They nodded to each other and hurried towards the other door. There were two pools of blood on the floor here. One was much larger then the other. Murtagh and Thorn's. They had to find the bodies. Was it friend or foe who now had their friend's corpses?

The next room was filled with blood and spears but no soldiers. Arya was sure that Silmarwen and Tegan had managed to kill a few of them. Or maybe they were the soldiers that could not be killed unless you chopped off their head.

They looked at the door that led out of the castle Arya couldn't bear to leave. Who knows what was going on outside.

She tried to contact Emmers but she couldn't. She looked at Eragon but he simply shook his head. He couldn't reach Saphira either.

Her heart began to race. Something was wrong. They burst out the doors and loped down the steps but there was no one around. The city was empty. They bounded through the city streets. Every step caused Arya pain but she ignored it. She needed to find out what was happening. To see if Emmers and Saphira were okay.

They sprinted out of the city gates and skidded to a stop. There in front of them was the entire Varden. All of Galbatorix's soldiers had been killed. They looked up and there, amongst the stars, flew three dragons.

They ran towards the group of people as shouts of triumph and praise flowed towards them as they slowed their pace to a jog. There in the middle of the Varden were the people they most wanted to see. Murtagh with his arms around Nasuada, Islanzadí smiling kindly at them, Katrina and Roran hand-in-hand, Lassila smiling brightly at them, Silmarwen and Tegan standing side by side as proud sisters and finally Arkillon Shadeslayer standing tall and proud. Emmers and Saphira danced together in the sky while Thorn swooped and landed beside Murtagh and Nasuada.

Tears of joy sprang to Arya's eyes as she looked around and caught the faces of people she knew. Angela, Orrin, Orik and many others.

Eragon stood and healed her wounds there in front of every one. She repaid the favor and healed all his scratches and bruises. He smiled down at her before bringing his lips to hers. Everyone cheered around them but where they were in their own place now. Away from the crowds, here in their embrace, they could have been anywhere.

The place where she was didn't matter. It was the person she was with.

**EPOV**

Hours later they lay on the grass, watching, as the sun began to rise. He traced circles on her back as she snuggled closer to her. He looked down at her as the sun hit her face. She looked at him.

" Your missing this beautiful sight." She smiled warmly at him before turning her attention back to the sun.

" Why would I look at something that barely compares to the beauty that I hold in my arms."

Arya turned to look at him with a smile on her face. She reached up and kissed his lips. It was one of the sweetest kisses they'd ever shared.

They broke apart they looked into each other's eyes before turning to stare out across the land. Men and women alike were packing and preparing to return home. They were free and now they could start their lives again.

As he looked out across the land he remembered Angela's words. That he would leave this land and never return.

It was true. He and everyone else had left the old Alagesia. They would never look back. They would never return.

**_This was finished ages ago but I'm just adding this author's note now. If you'd like a new re-write of this story please visit my page! There's a newer version of this and it should be an improvement! _**

**_Thankies,_**

**_Spread A LIttle Happiness_**

**_:)xooxoox:)_**


End file.
